How to Save a Life
by ash2121
Summary: The Evil Queen ignorantly underestimates everyone in Storybrooke even the infamous Emma Swan. An anxious Regina senses magic looming in her town and it's not her's or Rumple's. Emma, unknown to anyone, knows about everyone's true nature in Storybrooke due to accidentally bringing someone back to life, not from Storybrooke. Who it was will change her and someone else's life forever.
1. Undermined

**Authors note: Hey! So this is my first story ever posted on Fan-fiction. I love Once Upon a Time (It's my favorite show) and I am really nervous about uploading this story. Please be nice, I am only 15 years old and my vocabulary is not as amazing or brilliant as those other SwanQueen writers out there but I will try my best. **

**It is slightly different in terms of the plot but I guess it should be OK. For probably the first few chapters (If I continue with this story) will be mysterious. I hope you don't mind. :/**

**Warning: Regina and Emma's bitter relationship is quite hot and cold. I've done this because I wanted them to find a balance of understanding within one another. Also the building of their affections towards each other will be slow but intense at the same time.**

**OK, so here it is and I really do appreciate reviews since I have been procrastinating posting my first chapter on here for the past week.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 1: Undermined

A fare distance from the residents of Storybrooke golden rays peeked at the horizon. Swirls of lilac and burnt orange encompassed its powerful shine, manifesting the beginning of a brand new day. Golden locks was splayed across the pillow, the duvet only concealing her lower half while the top basked in the bright light, the sun breaching Emma's window.

Her nose crinkled and her face contorted, the presence of the sun was not quite welcomed. A low groan eluded from her throat, she rolled over on to her side and gently let her eyes flutter open. Recognising the time her eyes widened and she uttered an explicit curse before hopping out of bed and into the bathroom.

...

Mary Margaret was in profound contemplation as she rested her hip against the counter top bench while nursing a cooling cup of tea. Her ears perked up at the sound of a rushed set of footsteps breaking her from her reverie as a disorganised Emma half dressed, flushed and panting emerged from her bedroom.

"Someone's very late" Mary Margaret mumbled into her cup.

Emma glared at her, "Thank you, Captain Obvious"

Mary Margaret chuckled in amusement while watching the blond search furiously for her keys. She placed her own tea down and swiftly took hold of the coffee next to it along with a set of keys. The brown haired woman sighed mutely and abruptly cleared her throat to gain the other woman's attention.

"Aaahhh thanks, you're a life saver" Emma gazed in appreciation, grabbing the objects from MM and flying out the door.

...

Sheriff Swan heavily sighed whilst leaning back in her chair she let her eyes wonder over the copious amounts of reports feasting on her desk. Emma cautiously inclined herself forward, darting her eyes around the empty station before settling back in her original position and letting her eyelids fall over.

Emma at first refused but relented and conceded to her subconscious mind. She reminisced the past twelve days of her life, knowing that she or her life would never be the same again. Her heart beat quickened and her chest rose and fell in pace. Every time her green orbs were veiled she replayed the moments incessantly in her mind, accentuating that what happened was real and what she had done was unexplainable and quite possibly detrimental.

Albeit slouching peacefully at her desk proved to be evocative even though that happened to be a minor factor contributing to her absence of slumber at night, however, a voice echoed through her subconscious mind. She frowned, the simple action seeming to have effect as the inaudible sound became louder. Her unconscious self began to ebb and she was left hearing the now distinguishable icy tone.

"Miss Swan, wake up this instant!" The Mayor growled down at the comatose Sheriff.

Emma instantaneously sprung her eyes open and shifted upright only to be greeted by dark fierce eyes ready to penetrate through her. The sight caused her to refrain a few feet further away from her desk while Regina recomposed herself.

"Sorry, Madame Mayor. I barely slept last night" Sheriff Swan grumbled.

"That is not my problem. You should be keeping my town safe. There is no 'nap time' in your job description" Regina spat with a hand on her hip.

"It won't happen again. What do you want?" Emma raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Regina suppressed a remark on how rudely the Sheriff had addressed her and blew out a low breath.

"Henry has a desire for you to come over for dinner on Friday night" Regina stated curtly.

Emma smiled and nodded, "OK I'll be there"

"Good. Dinner's at seven. Do not be late." She narrowed her eyes at the blond and turned on her heel to leave her office when the Sheriff called her name. She spun around at the entrance to the Sheriff's office.

"Yes?"

Emma clasped her hands on her desk and cleared her throat.

"Why has Henry got more homework than usual?" she shook her head incredulously.

The Mayor's stiff frame remained while her lips parted.

"Miss Swan, _my_ son cares about his education and future. He doesn't want to end up in_ jail_ for theft. A kleptomaniac trait that resides in you" she replied sharply, her lips pursed.

Emma gave a mirthless laugh, "I hope he inherited it, for your sake. I mean having no friends and being trapped with you, wow...jail would seem like heaven to me if I were him" she snarled.

For a moment Regina was left astonished with her eyes widening slightly at the harmless statement. The effect however, failed to fully reach her face, much to Emma's dismay at nearly rattling the Mayor. Emma Swan was now skating on thin ice, Regina had just about enough of this woman's foolish games that have been disrupting her relationship with her son. She had been fueling the Mayor's recent hostility ever since waltzed into Storybrooke.

"You've probably put some sort of _spell_ on him." Emma rolled her eyes, a light smile playing upon her lips.

She gazed towards the silent Mayor whose colour had drained from her face, leaving her with a pale ghost like tone. Her eyes, albeit were aphotic and burning with fury as she glared at the blond. Sheriff Swan glared back, it seemed as though a staring contest had begun and neither were going to back down.

"Listen to me and listen good, Miss Swan" Regina spoke warningly, slowly walking back over to the desk, closer to the Sheriff.

Regina continued, "He is my son, you abandoned him just like your own parents did to you and you lost your chance. Do not forget your place in this town because if you do, I will destroy you...if it's the last thing I do." She sneered.

Emma nodded her face impassive at the Mayor's threat. Regina shot her another death glare before abruptly pivoting on her heel and strutting out of the Sheriff's office, the sharp clinking of her heels echoing throughout the station. A sly grin tugged at Emma's lips, it was lucid that she was satisfied with how she handled the OCD control freak Mayor who unfortunately happened to be the adoptive mother of her intelligent and bright son, Henry. She gently flung herself deeply into her chair, leaning back endeavouring in another one of her daily reveries.

The Sheriff at the back of her mind knew that Regina's threats _weren't_ harmless and that somewhere along the lines of the next few weeks the Mayor would surprise her...and not in a good way. She may tamper with the brakes in Emma's car. Oh wait, she's already done that. Frame Emma for theft and get her arrested. It's on the list...Check!. Fire Emma for her own personal satisfaction...Bingo! We have a winner. She knew that Regina would come after her again and although they weren't as quite discreet, she wasn't willing to roll the dice that her next attempt at assailment differed in approach. Not when she was Regina Mills primary martyr.

...

Emma stumbled through the door, in one hand her keys and in the other her best friend, also known as Johnnie Walker. Her sense of co-ordination was poor and her head felt like there were thousands of mini men drumming against her brain, pounding it.

Mary Margaret heard _the disaster_ waltz in and immediately dashed from her bedroom to render herself to the inebriated Sheriff. She guided the flimsy body into her own bed before resting her hands upon her hips, a furious expression plastered across her face.

"Emma Swan where have you been? You were meant to be home 3 hours ago, it is now 10.30!" Mary Margaret exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, while glaring at the goofy smiling human being on the bed.

"Well..." Emma slurred.

"I was on my way home but then I thought I might take a detour." She slurred.

Mary Margaret's face flushed red with irritation, "A detour that consists of a plethora amount of alcohol"

Emma groaned and rolled onto her side, "Just calm your farm, I'm alright now...and I could really use some shut eye"

"Fine. But this will not happen again, understand? I was worried about you." MM's face softened and her anger was now replaced with relief, especially at the fact that her roommate was able to get home safely.

Emma lifted her head up from the pillow and found Mary Margaret, "Look I'm sorry I worried you, it won't happen again." She softly responded.

Her roommate nodded with a small smile, "So what happened today to get you..." she eyed Emma up and down before continuing, "...In this state"

Emma gave an annoyed sigh and hugged her pillow, "It was JFK's assassin." She moaned with a roll of her eyes.

Mary Margaret laughed at Emma's statement, "Also known as Regina Mills" she summed up, grinning down at the intoxicated woman on the bed.

Emma shook her head in irritation "She is such a pain in the ass, and she threatened to destroy me! So if I happen to go missing in the next couple of weeks, you know whose door to knock on...or knock down." She growled.

Her roommate shook her head with a smile playing on her face, "OK, that's it for you, go to bed. We will discuss this topic further more in the morning."

Mary Margaret heard a muffled approved groan from the pillow and proceeded to make her way over to her own bed.

The lights went out and Emma turned over onto her back. In the dark room the moon's light shone through the window and illuminated her white face the tears cascading down the sides of her cheek. She sniffled and squeezed her eyes tight; the recent memories of the past few nights invaded her mind and put her at ease just for a moment before she reopened her eyes, reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Layer by layer, as the seconds passed and the clock ticked, Emma's mask was unveiled leaving a 28yr old woman unnerved and aghast from antecedent events and those yet to begin. Regina was beginning to get to her from all aspects but specifically from an emotional and mental point of view. Her temerity displayed today at her encounter with the Mayor felt as though it was a one off, she was secretly terrified the moment she knew she had hit a nerve in Regina. Sparking a variety of accusations and threats thrown by Miss Mills.

Emma let her eyelids guide her into a slumber because tonight she wasn't going there, even though she promised _him _she would, she couldn't not now. She was a pathetic excuse for a human being, laying here and quietly crying. Her last foster mom had told her that, and so had Regina but she had fought them. She fought, all her life; she fought her abusive foster parents she fought the hollowness inside her, she fought the solitude she had become accustomed to since the very day she was born she fought Regina and she fought for Mary Margaret and Henry. Although those fights weren't easy she was a victor, however, she ceased when she had to fight for her own life, she felt as though she was merely existing let alone living. Even though Henry's book spoke of a curse so horrid and abhorrent that was set upon the land by The Evil Queen, the worst curse possible is being alone- with a feeling of only existing and barely living.

...

Regina sat undisturbed in her comfortable chair by the fire. Her posture was beyond perfect with her back upright and legs crossed, her chin was raised with her jaw clenched. The Mayor's body was stiff and rigid as if daring someone to disturb her. She twisted her wrist, swirling the last sip of Malbec before elegantly finishing it. Her clasp on the glass still firm and unsettling as she gazed into the burning flames.

Emma Swan.

The Sheriff had been playing on the Mayor's mind all day and _not _in a good way at all. She had had enough of the blond haired woman, her life had become a never ending abhorrent hurricane with her presence brought forth in Storybrooke and Regina was going to make sure that it didn't over welcome its stay. Regina was primarily shocked by the woman's bold and courageous moves today, taking on the Mayor. Everyone in Storybrooke knew that they would be flayed if they even attempt to take on the Mayor. Emma Swan had gotten away with it and she was not about to let it slip by. She knew Miss Swan was attempting to rob her of her son and as long as she was alive, Henry would never be truly hers and that was a problem she had to fix immediately. It was an issue with only one solution.

Death.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Hit and Run

**Author's note: Thank you all so much with the reviews! I am definitely going to continue this story!**

**Here you go!**

CHAPTER 2: Hit and Run

Due to her lovely Granny, Ruby with her masterful skills and peculiar delicacy nonchalantly whisked around the diner with plateful courses resting undeviating on her forearms and settling them down in front of the customers with a signature grin attached. Albeit the crowded diner with copious amounts of orders taken in, the skimpy dressed waitress remained competent in keeping an eye on the blond who was heading into another drunken slumber near the counter. Ruby had noticed an abrupt change in Emma in the past couple of weeks; it wasn't a good change either. But of course when she confronted the Sheriff it was the same excuse over and over again, with the Sheriff claiming that she was having difficulty sleeping and that it could possibly without a doubt be insomnia. Ruby's sense of fashion incessantly left people to degrade her in terms of her intelligence but she was a lot brighter than what people had given her credit for; her appearance deceived them. She had a vibrant radar of when someone was bull shitting and Emma Swan was flashing like a beacon.

Hunched over at the counter with her golden locks swaying over her shoulders she swirled the alcoholic beverage, her fingers loosely gripping the decanter. A sudden movement before her startled her from her daze and she was greeted with a very concerned Ruby.

"Hey, are you ok Emma?" She spoke quietly, leaning over the counter towards the blond.

Emma cleared her throat, "Yeh, I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.

"Well, falling into another drunken slumber for a second night in a row isn't the wisest idea, honey. Trust me; you're talking to the pro." Ruby chuckled while prodding her own chest with a finger.

The blond snickered, "Yeah, I came to the same conclusion last night when I was 'walking' home." Emma placed her hands up in the air, using her fingers for quotation marks.

Ruby snorted, a full blown grin plastered across her face. A small frown etched across Emma's eyebrows, her expression was perplexed.

"It's a 5 min or so walk from my place to here, right? But weirdly it's a 2 hour walk from here to my place." Emma grinned mischievously, indulging in another sip of her scotch.

Ruby chuckled before pondering for a second, her chin resting on the inside of her hand.

"Alcohol..." She started, shaking her head. "Whatcha gonna do without it and whatcha gonna do with it...that's what I wonder."

Both their heads perked up at the sound of the bell. Emma's smile expanded at the sight of her son bursting into the diner but it instantaneously dissipated at the sight of the fellow figure following Henry into the diner.

"Hey, Emma!" Henry's face gleamed, his mirthful caprice apparent at the unknowingly presence of his birth mother.

"Hey kid, what have you been up to today?" Emma pushed the decanter away and faced her son, her eyes twinkling at the mere sight of him.

Henry groaned, "School. Homework and even more homework." He rolled his eyes, while Emma shook her head in frustration. Her eyes found the Mayor by the door engrossed in a conversation with her 'friend' Katherine.

Emma squinted at Henry, "Was the extra homework your mom's doing?"

"Only a bit. I asked Miss Blanchard if I could have a bit more work, you know because I just fly through it all. But of course mom had to have her say and I have now ended up with double my usual amount of homework." Henry sighed heavily; his shoulder's deflating at his confession.

"Right, I'm going to have a chat with your mother about this." Emma spoke decisively, her jaw clenching.

Henry shook his head, "Look, it's fine. It keeps mom off my back anyways." He smiled.

Emma eyed him up and down suspiciously, "Fine." She muttered.

"...but if it becomes too much to handle-"

Henry interrupted her, "Yes, I'll come see you." The boy grinned.

Emma ruffled his hair, "Smart arse." She whispered.

"What about Operation Cobra?" She muttered.

Henry's body jolted with exultation at the mere mentioning of his plan to reveal The Evil Queen and break the curse in order to set free all of the other trapped fairy tale characters.

"We still continue with it. Homework is not going to stop me from helping you, the saviour, break the curse." He grinned with sheer persistence and determination.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, a warm smile tugged at her lips. Once again her smile disappeared as a rather icy chilling presence came within a few metres from her and Henry.

"Miss Swan, why am I not surprised to see you blissfully intoxicating yourself?" Regina quizzed in a cold tone, her nose crinkling slightly in disgust as she merely nodded to the empty decanter residing between Emma's fingers.

An acerbic smile graced Emma's features, "Lovely to see you too, Madame Mayor."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same, otherwise I'd be lying." Regina fleered.

"Wouldn't be a first on my account." Emma remarked, a sardonic grin playing upon her lips. While the Mayor glared at her, her dark eyes hard edged features were stark.

"Sheriff Swan I recommend you turn in for night, we wouldn't a replay of last night's events now would we? An inebriated Sheriff encompassing the streets of Storybrooke while floundering around hopelessly." Regina's tone remained sharp and firm, scowling at the blond.

Emma was perplexed on exactly how Regina knew what happened last night.

"Sheriff, I told you I have eyes and ears everywhere. Come on, He-"

Emma cut her off with an exasperated sigh, "If only you _knew _what I did for _you_..." You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch, she was tempted to add, however, knew that the presence of her son and the repercussion of such foul language would be deadly. Emma shook her head with irritability.

Regina halted, her lips pressed tight together, "Please, dear. Why don't you share with me _exactly _what is it you did." An artificial smile graced the Mayor's facial features. Henry remained silent.

"Nah, you'll find out sooner or later. Besides I probably wouldn't get a thank you so there's nothing in it for me." Emma analysed her predicament and simply shrugged at the Mayor.

"You're right. Nothing in this town goes pass me, Miss Swan. Come on, Henry." Her tone blunt and threatening.

She glanced towards her son and ushered him over to one of the empty booths near the back of the diner. Ruby within a split-second was noting down their orders and joyfully skipping back over to where Granny was.

"Did I _say_it was in Storybrooke?" Emma mumbled to herself, now finding herself infuriated by the woman.

Emma's nose flared, she honestly was not in the mood for Regina's crap. Her anger faulted and vanished within a few seconds as she caught a glimpse of Henry. He was staring out the window. Mayor Mills halted her scanning of numerous documents and glanced up at the frozen blond who was aimlessly staring at Henry with a small frown washed over her features.

Emma detected a pair of eyes on her. Her vision shifted on to the Mayor who was staring right back at her. She was a little startled when she realised the Mayor was eyeing her. There they were, there eyes connected across the overcrowded diner. Both of them felt as though they were the only people in the room. Regina's face was impassive, Emma gulped and tentatively a weak smile appeared across her facial features. Her temerity vanished suddenly; she spun around in her seat and alerted Ruby for another scotch. Once again leaning hunched over at the bar. A deep sigh audible exuded from her lips.

On the other side of the diner, Regina was perplexed. The blond woman had smiled at her. When Emma spun around she failed to see the small smile being reciprocated across the diner.

Once again Emma was welcomed with Ruby's lovely acquaintance as she slid the full decanter over to the blond.

Emma mouthed, "Thanks."

Ruby sighed tiredly while leaning over the bar in front of Emma with an arm propped up and her chin resting in her palm. Her gaze shifted from Emma to the Mayor who was elegantly devouring her salad as if she were at a cotillion. Ruby ducked her head a little and scoffed at the sight of Regina's high heelers.

Emma gave a weak grimace as she stared at the contemplating brunette.  
"What?" She mumbled in her glass, taking a large gulp.

Ruby shook her head, her eyes diverting back to Emma.  
"The Mayor's Shoepidity is just...plain stupidity to me." She summed up, while wiping down the counter.

"Shoe what?" Emma's face contorted in confusion.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

"Shoepidity is wearing ridiculously uncomfortable shoes because they look good." She groaned.

"And our Madame Mayor is the greatest offender in Storybrooke!" Ruby exclaimed a little too loud, a few heads turned their way. She silently apologised to them before shrugging at Emma.

"Anyway Sheriff, that's your last. Otherwise I'll probably be driving and end up finding you somewhere laying along the gutter tonight after I leave work." She winked. Emma chuckled, she nodded.

"Probably will. It's quite ironic... The colours red, blue and white represent freedom...until their flashing behind you." Emma mumbled into her glass, finishing the last of her drops of her scotch. The burning liquid racing down her throat.

Ruby laughed wildly at Emma's statement, "I'm not going to ask the number of times that has happened." She beamed.

Emma shook her head with a small smirk as she hopped off her stool and proceeded to exit Granny's waving back at Ruby who blew her a kiss.

Emma was confronted by a cool breeze, the algid air sending goose bumps all over her body and a dilatory chill sent shivers throughout her body, the length of her spine. She let out a struggled breath and embedded her hands inside her leather jacket as she continued her journey back to the apartment while in profound thought.

She would tell Henry tomorrow. He would be ecstatic at the fact that Operation Cobra had undergone some rather large developments. How to tell him. Emma had no clue. Whether he was going to believe what she told her. There was a little doubt. What would happen if Regina found out? Emma would pray that the world would swallow her whole in that moment. Would anyone else believe her? No chance, well...except for _them_. Emma was ready to pat herself on the back at keeping up this whole facade. Actually to be fair it wasn't all a facade, she just had the right personality to conceal certain things from people. Oddly she felt rather harmonious and placid about it, and that's what scared her the most.

"God, please don't let me be like Regina! I promise I won't take more doe than my usual Christmas bonus allows...well at least not as much anyway." Emma chuckled as she had her palms flat against each other, while looking up into the dark lucid night.

She was going to go _there_tonight, she had to. It was eating her on the inside. Emma felt a horrid sensation at the pit of her stomach. She knew it was a bad idea but she had to, there was no other choice. Hang on a sec...

Emma halted, "I'm actually starving." She stated before racing off into her and Mary Margaret's apartment.

I will first raid the cupboards, she thought.

Don't want to go there on an empty stomach.


	3. Freedom

**Author's note: OK...so I'm just going to start off my saying thank you all for the reviews. Those people who did take their time and give me some constructive criticism...thanks, I appreciate it, however...I just want to write, OK? I'm a Maths and Science girl and I hate English (The only reason I pay attention in the class is because I want to become a Doctor) and I'm still young so I want to enjoy writing without second guessing myself, which unfortunately I am doing now- paragraphs, commas, conjunctions and even my vocabulary I am literally going nuts re-viewing everything- which is not good because it is not fun at the moment, this is just meant to be a fun hobby where I can get lost in my creativity and imagination. As for one of the reviewers who said I should be more prudent...let's just say I have already wrote the next 7 or 8 chapters, I'm just seeing if people are interested but I'm not sure anymore. No offense, but you guys seem to be more interested in my errors than my story- I don't mean to sound like a prick and I once again really do appreciate the (constructive) criticism but it's how I feel, I mean I have an English teacher for that. Once again I'm sorry if I offended any of you- I'm a Perfectionist so- me + criticism (no matter how constructive)= me feeling completely worthless and not good enough. - my parents make me feel like that enough of the times.**

** Anyway besides that here is the 3rd part. I hope you enjoy it because If not, I'm sorry.**

**How to Save a Life: Chapter 3 - Freedom**

Mary Margaret glanced at the clock. It read 7am.

"Ok, I'll leave in 10 minutes or so." She mumbled to herself while nursing a hot cup of tea.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first signs of knowing your going crazy?" A sleepily voice grunted behind her.

Mary Margaret swirled around a smile gracing her features.

"Good morning, oh and I might be going crazy, but you know it's for a certain someone." Mary Margaret smirked, while Emma grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge, her heading popping over.

"Yeh, his making you crazier and crazier every day." Emma summed up, gathering her orange juice and taking a seat next to Mary Margaret at the table.

Mary Margaret smiled at the thought of David Nolan. Now that Katherine had left him and went to Boston to pursue her career in law, he was a free man. On the market. Not for long though according to Mary Margaret. She was snapped out of her luscious reverie by a hand wavering in front of her.

"Earth to Mary Margaret?" Emma teased and chuckled when a crimson colour flushed the teacher's cheeks.

"Sorry." She apologised. Truth was she wasn't sorry at all for dreaming of David.

Emma raised an eyebrow unconvincingly, "Hhmmm sure you are."

Mary Margaret glared at her roommate playfully before clearing her throat.

"So what's on the agenda today for you?"

Emma puffed her cheeks and blew out a forceful breath blowing her fringe out of her face.

"Well, I'm going to buy an acoustic guitar and ride a horse." She breathed out.

Mary Margaret nearly choked on her tea at Emma's plans for the day.

"Ooooo shit, I gotta go. I told the receptionist at the station that I called in sick and I gotta bolt before I unfortunately collide with the Mad Mayor."

Emma was out the door within seconds and halfway through putting on her blue leather jacket.

"Today's going to be interesting." She sipped her tea. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she took a glance at the clock.

"Damn!" She exclaimed and quickly placed her mug in the sink, crapped her scarf and slung it around her neck and over her shoulder. She only had a few minutes until David would be picking up his regular dose of caffeine at 7.15. Within thirty seconds she was out the door.

Emma gently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she made her way down Main St. A comfortable grin set upon her face at the sight of Halloween decorations being hollered in large quantities from the stores. While concentrating on the road she was still able to witness young children play fighting with swords manufactured from plastic. The parents of the children were carrying the carved pumpkins and a very sack was hollered over the man's back. Emma could only presume it was pounds of candy and sweets for the greatest holiday of the year in her eyes. It made her realise the importance of the holiday here in Storybrooke as there was still a month or two still to go and yet everyone was making sure they were prepared,

It bothered Emma. All her life she had only been exposed to the festivities of Halloween; the sound of squealing children racing out of a house they perceived was haunted, candy wrappers littered across the footpaths, gutters, roads and to an extent homes, the far sight of spooky costumes that were surely designed to take your breath away and the last but not least, being in the presence of people who love you, your friends and family...even your neighbours. Well, not the ones whose door you knock on from time to time than runaway, no, the one's whose house you go to and render yourselves maybe wash their car or mow their lawn. Those types of neighbours, however, Emma had never experienced Halloween before for herself, never dressed up, never indulged and devoured a sickly amount of candy and never spent time with people who loved her.

Emma sighed, "Halloween must be quite the bom." She chuckled.

Her green eyes widened slightly at the sign on the building that read 'Pawnbroker'. Emma pulled the yellow bug over to the side of the road and hopped out of the car.

Emma's eyes roamed the shop. She was incessantly bewildered by the countless number of objects and collections Mr. Gold had mustered over the years. However, Emma's green orbs abruptly came to halt on a pair of doll figures. A man and a woman sitting next to each other, their facial expressions were relatively eerie, nearly enough to cause Emma to bolt right back out the door. She gulped. Her eyes flicked away from the dolls to the front of the shop at the sound of footsteps.

"Sheriff Swan, aren't you meant to be keeping Storybrooke safe?" He smirked, his harmless impish demeanour unveiling itself.

Emma gave a small smile, "Not today, I called in sick." She explained walking over to Mr. Gold.

He turned his head slightly, "You don't look sick to me, dearie." He grinned.

Emma shook her head, "I'm not. I know that, you know that and Mary Margaret knows that." She chuckled.

"The Mayor?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She'd grab a shot gun and blow my head off...after she gives me a lecture about my roles and responsibilities that I should fulfil in order for Storybrooke to be running at its finest." She rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Mr. Gold waved a hand at her, "Don't worry I won't say anything to her, I don't plan on leaving my shop today anyway. So, what do you need, dearie?" A smile gracing his lips.

Emma chuckled nervously before a light frown became etched across her eyebrows, "A guitar, an acoustic guitar. Do you have any?" She questioned sheepishly, a light pink creeping onto her cheeks.

Mr. Gold seemed taken by surprise but his smile only widened.

"Yes. I have a few actually but...I think I've got the perfect one for you." He momentarily pointed at her before walking to the left side of the shop with his usual gait. He looked up and down a few of the shelves as if he were pondering before placing his cane against the shelf and bending down to take hold of the guitar case. He rose back up and gently settled it down on the counter.

Emma's eyes widened in delight at the jet black case that seemed very new and noteworthy. She stepped closer to the counter in anticipation of the beauty laying in the case. Mr. Gold suppressed a chuckle at the Sheriff's obvious delight at the sight of an acoustic guitar. With a flick of latches the pawnbroker opened the case and heard the slight gasp exude from Emma's mouth.

The guitar with its unique shape was solid black. A thin rim encircled the sound hole with gentle patterns and swirls that only seemed to make Emma's face gleam even more. It was truly beautiful. The nylon strings were also very new and at the top of the range in price.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mr. Gold studied it, his head rising momentarily.

"Absolutely. How long have you had it?" She asked rather breathless with her eyes fixated on the instrumental in front of her.

"A couple of years or so. I'm surprised no one's bought it yet." He shrugged with a smile as Emma finally met his eyes.

"I'll take it!" Emma exclaimed as she vigorously reached into the side pocket of her jeans for some cash.

"Wonderful. And please keep your money." He hushed her, a true smile buried on his face.

Emma was shocked even though it was a huge understatement.

"Are you serious!?" She exclaimed the excitement thoroughly reaching all parts of her face, her white teeth gleaming.

"Yes. And you don't owe me anything. You found Belle for me and I'll always be in debt to you for that." Her spoke in a warm tone, the corners of his mouth curling upwards.

Emma nodded with a warm smile, "So where is my favourite Australian?" She quizzed.

"Now she is actually sick, dearie" he raised an eyebrow at her before shutting the case tight.

Emma's face saddened, "Tell her I said 'Hi' and that I hope she gets better."

Mr. Gold nodded, "She'll be better soon, the flu loves to take it time. I will tell her." He responded reassuringly before gently pushing the guitar over towards Emma.

"This dearie, is now yours." He raised his head slightly.

Emma grasped the handle on the side of the case and let the guitar rest by her leg. She looked up at Mr. Gold.

"Thank you so much." She smiled. Her level of gratefulness and appreciation lucid throughout her warm tone. He simply bowed his head, clasped his cane and headed into the back of the shop. While Emma waltzed out with a large smile imprinted upon her face.

Emma had noticed a sudden change in Mr. Gold the moment he was reunited Belle, his long lost love. He smiled more, laughed even. He no longer was portrayed as the eerie and impish person who owned Storybrooke. People would walk past him and smile, and he would happily reciprocate it. He and Belle would endeavour in nice long walks around Storybrooke. He even ate at the Granny's diner nearly every day with Belle and him and Granny were becoming good friends, they realised they had quite a few things in common. Even Henry who kept claiming he was Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but enjoy this new Mr. Gold who was happy to show Henry some of his most prized possessions in his shop. In saying all of this there was one person in Storybrooke who refused to conform to the way the people of Storybrooke were treating him...Regina Mills.

Emma peeked in her review mirror and grinned at the black guitar case resting in the back seat of her car. She ran her eyes along the people on the footpath and spotted Henry. She pulled over the car and jumped out.

"Henry!" She hollered.

The short boy immediately halted and pivoted at the sight of Emma.

Emma lightly jogged towards her son and embraced him in a hug.

He leaned back from the hug but kept a firm grasp on her jacket, "I'm so glad I got to see you before school." A goofy lopsided grin lit up his face.

"Me too, kid. But I need to talk to you after school, alright? It's about Operation Cobra." She placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered her voice into a whisper.

"I need to talk to you too, but mom has become a lot stricter lately."

"What!? Why?"

He shrugged, a perplexed expression appearing upon his small face.

"I don't know but I think she's suspicious..." He trailed, slightly unsure at his mother's recent change in behaviour.

"Suspicious about Operation Cobra? Or..." Emma shook head in annoyance.

"No, I don't think its that. I think she's planning something." Henry contemplated.

"Well this isn't good at all, kid. Your mom has already written her Christmas letter to Santa asking for my body in a coffin. I don't need her snooping around as well." She rolled her eyes, her teeth gritting slightly.

"I know, I know. We have to be careful now. Operation Cobra needs to take a break for now. Just until my mom cools down." He stated, his breath hitched slightly in his throat before he quickly turned to Emma.

"What?"

"I gotta go." He finished as the bus rolled up past them.

He ran back into Emma's arms and held onto her waist.

"Ford. Silver car. Outside the Halloween store." He muttered into her chest.

He ripped his arms away from her before jogging over to the bus and lining up now ready to head off to school.

Emma frowned puzzled. She pivoted and scanned Main St. Her eyes fell upon a silver vehicle with its manufacturer being Ford, outside the Halloween shop. Her blood boiled. She squinted into the rear view mirror of the car and in the reflection were Sidney Glass and the one and only Mayor Mills.

Realising that there needful surveillance of Emma Swan had been indeed compromised, Sidney who was in the driver's seat sped off.

...

Emma gazed up at the large sign that read 'Storybrooke Stables', she scoffed. "I can't believe he said I needed to improve my riding." She muttered.

With a heavy sigh, the Sheriff paced past the sign and into the stables. She was carrying her equestrian garments in one arm and her helmet in her opposite hand.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Emma grinned at the sight of Ashley's fiancée.

He was with one of the horses in the openings with the gate closed and gracefully brushing down the auburn beauty. His expression at the sighting of Emma told her he was just as surprised to see her.

"Hey, Emma. I volunteer here on my days off." He smiled. He halted his grooming of the stallion and unlatched the gate, quickly slipping out and then re-closing it.

Emma nodded, "So you're still working in the cannery?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I probably will never get away from that dreadful job." He mumbled while grabbing a tea towel hanging over the gate and rubbing his hands through it.

"So what can I do for you?" He continued, a genuine grin plastered across his handsome face.

"I need you to show me all of your finest horses." Emma stated, taking a quick glance at the horse behind Sean and immediately shook her head. Nope, not that one she thought.

"Sure, follow me." She waved over to her.

Sean led her to what she assumed was a huge barn. The ceiling was very high; Emma couldn't even take an educated guess on how far it was from the ground. The aroma of hay mixed with the scent of the 8 or so stallions held within in the barn proved to be evocative as Emma's mind flashed back to memories in her early teens when her foster parents lived on a farm and allowed her to ride the horses. Emma shook her head slightly, knocking herself out of her own reverie as it also brought along some solemn and heart retching moments she would never let slip past her mind.

"Ok, this beauty here is Angel." He placed his hand on the gate gazing towards the stunning white stallion before looking back towards Emma.

Emma cautiously walked closer and diverted her eyes from his natural beauty to its eyes. She relatively squinted at the horse, its eyes as plain as Sean's.

_"Look into its eyes; you'll know if it's the right one."_

The voice boomed through her head. Emma shook her head. It wasn't the right horse.

Both Emma and Sean had gone through all of the horses in the stables and none of them sparked in Emma's eyes. She was beginning to wonder whether he was wrong maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. Mark her words Emma discerned that all of the stallions she had inspected whether its colour was grey, auburn, white, or black, they were all remarkable but seemed like regular horses who were merely challenged and Emma who hadn't rode a horse since she was sixteen was eager for a tough challenge.

"Well that's all of our horses." He smiled sympathetically throwing his hands up in the air in exhaustion.

Emma frowned her demeanour was now despairing, "Are you sure?" She

Catechised pleadingly

Sean's lips parted in an attempt to answer the blond when a high pitched sound followed by a low rumble emitted through the nostrils was imitated throughout the entire barn even to the point of aggravating and frightening the other stallions in the far end of the barn. Emma's head snapped to the deserted end of the barn at the abrupt noise.

She proceeded walking cautiously towards the noise before quickly glancing back behind her at Sean.

"What about this horse?" She pointed to the area where the noise was emitted from.

He shook his head and lightly jogged to catch up to Emma who was only a few feet away from the stall where a large jet black stallion resided.

"No, she's way too dangerous." Sean shook his head, carefully eyeing the aggravated colt.

Emma's eye had widened and her pupils dilated. She was mesmerized by the bronco. Its strength and ferocity lucid at its bulging muscles running along from its thick legs and along its body. The colt's mane was neatly and meticulously braided causing it to have an even more fierce appearance. Emma ran her eyes along its beauty until finally resting on its aphotic orbs. The stallion was staring right at her. Its stormy, fierce eyes widened slightly, another low grumble exuding from its mouth. Its intimidating stance failed to scare Emma as she saw the spark. A gentle smiled tugged at the corner of her lips, the voice replaying in her head.

_"It will be one of a kind, presenting great beauty, but it will also be a vicious creature."_

Emma broke the eye contact and looked at Sean.

"What's her name?"

"Tempest, she's been here as long as I can remember." He spoke truthfully with a shrug.

"Does anyone ride this horse?" She asked, her curiosity instantly becoming the better of her.

He frowned, "No? I don't think so..." He pondered for a second, a frown etching its way across his face.

His eyes widened, "Actually yes, the Mayor and only her from what I know of."

Emma nodded, her face impassive at the news and her eyes darted back to the bronco.

She smiled, "Saddle me up."

...

Sean had disappeared to fetch Emma a saddle and reins. While Emma painstakingly unlatched the lock on the gate and slid in through the opening, making sure to lock again. She watched as the horse backed up slightly and nodded its head. Emma frowned, a perplexed expression washing over her facial features. She placed one foot in front of her and then another, anxiously proceeding closer towards the wild animal. The horse seemed placid and calm juxtaposed to its previous greeting demeanour.

Emma put her hand out in front of her as far as it could go in an attempt to delicately touch the stallions long black head. She watched the stallion raise its head slightly closing the distance between. Her fingers now stroking up and down its long head. The horse exuded a low breath.

"It's you, isn't it?" She silently questioned, her eyes meeting with the bronco's.

Emma heard footsteps behind her, she immediately turned around and saw Sean wide in shock.

"Oh my god...you...your stroking it, why does it look so calm?" He asked breathless. The saddle and reins resting in his arms against his chest.

Emma smiled, "It's just needs some tender love and care."

She faced Sean and lifted her riding garments in her arm, "Do you have a changing room?"

...

Emma strutted out of the ladies bathroom. Her beige pull on breeches wrinkle free and gripped tightly onto her toned legs. Veiling her chest she wore a plain white collared long sleeve show shirt with an unbelievably dark navy blue show coat, only the last few buttons were done up. Her footwear were the classic tall black boots with matching gloves. Emma's golden locks were twisted and twirled into a side plat that was presently resting on her left shoulder with her fringe lightly taken back with a clip.

"I can't believe I still fit in all of this." She spoke in surprise, looking at herself up and down.

Then with a shaky breath and a firm grip on her plain black helmet that had a medium sized name written in white on the back in italic form. Emma grinned down at the back of the helmet with it reading 'Swan'

...

Regina strutted into the station inadequately keeping her adamant demeanour under wraps. Ignoring the receptionist she made a b-line for the Sheriff's office but came to a sudden halt at no sight of the sleepless Sheriff. The Mayor glanced around the station; everyone else was here except her. She frowned, a perplexed expression intertwined with indignation flashed upon her face. She retraced her steps and stood in front of the receptionist's desk, clearing her throat. She immediately slammed the phone down and diverted all of her attention to her employer.

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?" She smiled.

"Where is Sheriff Swan today?" Her tone layered with bitterness and hinted with a hard edge.

She gulped, "She called in sick, so I presume she is at home resting as we speak."

Regina gave a light nod towards the woman before pivoting on her heel and strutting back out the station, her destination: Mary Margaret's and Emma's apartment.

The Mayor trotted up the countless flights of stairs. With an exasperated sigh she knocked forcefully on the door.

"Miss Swan?" She called out. No response.

"For god sakes." She mumbled to herself. She rummaged in the pocket of her blazer and dangled a large hoop with a several keys, more than the average person should carry. She quickly analysed the large set and picked one. She jingled the key in the door and it opened without hesitation.

"Miss Swan, I am done playing hide and sick." She spat, rapidly roaming the apartment.

Gathering that neither Emma nor Mary Margaret there, she proceeded to exit the apartment making sure to lock the door again and was now going to head for the school.

The Mayor strode down the corridor, turning her head at times to check the number of the classroom. She let out a sharp breath as she entered her son's classroom. Mary Margaret was helping a few of her students with the jack-o-lantern cut outs. Her smile bloomed at the sight of the children smiling with achievement as they dangled their jack-o-lantern, however, Miss Blanchard snapped her neck up to view a very impatient Mayor Mills by the door. Henry silently and unknowingly watched the exchange between his teacher and his mother. Mary Margaret's face dropped and she immediately ushered the students back to their tables while she went to go greet the Mayor.

"Mayor Mills." She nodded.

"Miss Blanchard, do you happen to know the whereabouts of Sheriff Swan? " her icy tone sending a virulent set of shivers up the teacher's spine.

Mary Margaret contemplated for a moment, "No, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? She is not in her office nor is she at your place." The Mayor flared her irritability increasing by the second.

Mary Margaret sighed. Oh boy was she going to get in trouble. "She said today that she was going to ride a horse. That's all I know."

Regina frowned momentarily before her impassive expression consumed her. "Very well then, good day." She departed her voice void of emotion, turning on her heel and exiting the classroom with a shake of her head.

...

Regina cautiously strode down to the other end of the barn in an attempt to keep her expensive shoes clean and gleaming. A short gasp escaped her lips at the sudden realisation of Tempest missing from his stable opening.

"She wouldn't...coudn't" she mumbled to herself in shock.

A high pitched sound jumped Regina out of her daze. She quickly paced through the back of the barn and gasped at the sight.

...

"Come on." Emma grunted.

"You can go faster than this, I know you can." She hushed her boots digging repeatedly into the sides of the horse.

Emma raised herself a little higher as the colt strode through the oncoming gails of wind. Emma's hair lagged behind her; she squinted, the strong breeze tampering with her vision. She gripped the reins for dear life as a suppressed grin glided her features, her eyes coruscated. She felt the momentary gush of adrenaline exude her glands and she yelled out in delirium. She now wanted to do what she did best. Tugging on the reins lightly she whispered into the horses ear, "halt."

The stallion complied and she pulled on the right side of the rein, pivoting them around. They were now not too far away and within eye sight. Emma from the corner of her left eye spotted the Mayor and couldn't suppress a victorious smirk. She immediately lined up Tempest with the first jump.

"Are you ready?" Emma whispered, the horse eerily nodded.

Within a split second Tempest stormed for the first jump, Emma braced herself for the leap. The colt glided through the air and almost delicately landed on hoofs heading for the next jump. Emma's insides squealed, her smile broaden at the realisation that none of the poles had been knocked off. She decided that they would do one last jump. Once again tugging on the reins, Tempest sprinted towards the jump, she gracefully glided over the poles. Emma fist pumped the air in jubilation and then rubbed the side of the horses leaning down to Tempest's ear.

"Well done." Emma whispered as she steered the bronco to where Sean and Regina resided.

Tempest halted a few feet away from them.

"That was absolutely amazing!" He exclaimed coming to the horse's side and took Emma's hand, her leg swinging over and off the horse.

"Thank you." Emma responded sheepishly.

"Your very welcome. I've never seen anything like that in my life." He breathed out, his face still glowing from the excitement.

Emma chuckled as she unbuckled her helmet and took it off. She pulled her plat over her shoulder and roughly fixed her fringe. Her gazed shifted to the impassive Mayor. Her body rigid with her arms tightly folded over her chest. Sean held the reins and led the horse back to its stable, leaving the two women alone in each other's company.

"Miss Swan, you have imperative duties in this town and pretending to be sick and riding a horse for the day is not one of them." Regina snarled, her stance remaining austere and inexorable.

Emma let out a heavy sigh, fiddling with the buckles on her helmet. "Madame Mayor could you please just give me a break...for once." Emma trailed her demeanour soft and unarming. Avoiding eye contact she brushed past the Mayor.

"That was quite a show..." She started spinning around to face Emma's back. Emma halted and turned to face the Mayor. "I'm impressed." A weak smile grasping upon her lips. Emma's eyes widened slightly at the confession.

"Wow...a compliment from the Mayor, I have to remember this day." Emma smirked stepping closer to Regina who failed to suppress another smile.

Regina shook her head, "Where did you learn to ride like that?" She frowned curiously.

Emma shrugged, "I had foster parents who didn't love me but had an interest in what I could offer them. I interacted with horses as though they were my friends. Soon after that they put me on one and I became good...really good actually." She frowned slightly at her own confession, fiddling with the buckle again as her nerves surfaced.

"I than started competing at 16yrs. Show jumping was my specialty, I always hated the dressage." She chuckled, glancing a look at Regina whose face had softened.

"Even 12 years on my attire still fits." Emma observed herself with Regina following suit.

"What'd make you stop?" Regina asked her wonder and curiosity thorough through her tone.

"A mislead jump. The horse sustained life-threatening injuries and had to be put down. I...um...uh...suffered from a concussion and a broken collar bone." Emma nodded her eyes catching Regina's.

"My foster parents weren't happy. They stayed with my while I was in the hospital but as soon as I was admitted to leave. A man in a fancy business suit told me that I was going back in the system." Emma gave a mirthless laugh reminiscing the moment her world fell apart, again.

"I'm s-" Regina caught herself off guard. The pained expression on Emma's face at the dreadful memory caused Regina to relent.

"I'm sorry." She muttered towards the blond.

Emma plastered on a weak smile, "it's ok...shit happens." She shrugged.

Regina rolled her eyes at here nemesis' colourful language that she had become accustomed to ever since the arrival of the blond.

Emma blowed out a low breath, "They say that when someone knocks you down, you climb back two steps up."

Regina nodded at the quote believing in what Emma was saying to be valid. Emma glanced at her watch and began to walk backwards.

"Come on, Madame Mayor. You need to pick up the little rascal from school." Emma grinned.

"Oh yes, I believe I do." She replied.

They both walked side by side in a comfortable and relaxed atmosphere when Regina decided to speak up.

"I used to love riding horses when I was younger." She stated quietly.

A smile broke out on Emma's face. _I know._


	4. Remember

**Author's note: Hey, all! thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Warning: Self harm/abuse (only a little bit)**

How to Save a Life: Chapter 4 - Remember

The Sheriff sighed in exasperation. It had been approximately a week since her abnormal amiable confrontation with the Mayor at the stables. For the last couple of weeks she had been experiencing a virulent myriad of emotions; she was joyful then relatively depressed as a dark abyss, choleric and then as placid as the ocean at the crack of dawn, confident and then as fearful to the extent of paranoia, constantly glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her.

The Mayor provided no aid either. One sided disputes had erupted numerously throughout the week with the Mayor claiming victory with each round. Emma was insouciant regarding the confrontations. Albeit being a young boy, Henry sensed his birth mother's rapid change in demeanour. He had the ability to distinguish a genuine smile from a forced one, and he came to the conclusion that the forced smile was more often than not when he was in her presence.

Emma squeezed her eyes tight and slammed her fists down on her desk. The sound echoing throughout the station. She was left in alone in solitude while everyone working in her department had taken their one o'clock lunch break. Her nose flared and her blood boiled. An aggravated grunt escaped her lips. She shot up from her desk and swift glided her arms across her desk, the reports floundering to the floor. With her desk free of reports Emma roughly sat back down and yanked open the top draw of her desk and grabbed the gleaming pocket knife.

Emma with only a plain white shirt on placed her arm flat along the desk, the palm of her hand facing upwards towards the roof of her office. With a swift flick of the weapon, the blade unveiled itself from its compartment. Emma directed the sharp point into the mid-section of her forearm and then navigated the blade closer to her. The cerated weapon diving into her flesh, a dark crimson liquid exuded from the wound. Tears prickled her green orbs and a strangled yelp escaped from her lips.

Her head perked up at the sound of unsteady footsteps wondering through the station. A horrified expression washed over the brunette's face at the horrid sight, her body froze at the Sheriff's office door. Emma withdrew the knife from her pale skin and slid it off her desk. The sound of the knife meeting the floor rung in her ears. She clasped her hands on her desk, tears gently cascading down her cheeks.

Emma glanced at the brunette, "What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?" She whispered shakily.

Regina still in momentary shock kept silent and hurriedly moved to the corner of the Sheriff's office in search of the First Aid kit. She spotted the kit in one of the draws and then rounded her way behind Emma's desk and kneeled beside the Sheriff's chair.

"Face me, dear." She croaked out, her throat suddenly dry. Rummaging through the kit she spotted a dry cloth. Emma slowly turned her chair around to face the kneeling brunette.

"Give me your arm." The brunette catechised. Her voice residing back to its firm and authorative tone.

Emma complied; she let out a quiet gasp as Regina took hold over her arm and tentatively soaked up the blood dripping down her arm. The Mayor remained focused and began to gently dab the slit. She then replaced the blood drenched cloth with a cotton ball dabbed in disinfectant. Emma winced at the contact of the disinfectant on her narrow opening, involuntarily attempting to whisk her arm away from Regina's grasp. The Mayor's finger clasped tightly on the women's skin, yielding her attempts to escape.

The pair remained silent the entire time. It wasn't long after that the Mayor was now wrapping a thin white bandage around the controlled oozing wound. With a quick glance inside the kit she pulled out a small safety pin, the bandage was now firmly fastened.

Regina placed a finger under Emma's chin and interrogated her green eyes.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, you haven't been sleeping." The Mayor concluded removing her hand from Emma's chin. The Sheriff rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad the news is new to you. Maybe tomorrow you'll find out my favourite colour." Emma responded distastefully.

The Mayor glared up at her before rising up and leaned her lower back on the Sheriff's desk.

Emma sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry. And thanks for...you know...this."

Regina's face remained impassive; however, she nodded slightly at Emma's appreciation.

"It's blue anyway." Emma shrugged. She looked away from the Mayor.

"Purple, dark purple." The Mayor replied her demeanour changed slightly, almost with relief.

Emma quirked and eyebrow before shaking her head respectively, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Regina breathed out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "I will arrange an appointment with Dr. Hopper."

Emma groaned, "I don't need a shrink Madame Mayor. I fine." She argued.

"Miss Swan, self-harm should never be taken lightly." Regina retorted sharply, her arms neatly folding over her grey blazer.

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I'm not self-harming. I'm just...in a weird mood." She fibbed.

Regina saw straight through her. "Psychologically you are not well Miss Swan and have resorted to self-abuse."

Emma looked up to Regina her eyes softening towards the brunette, "At least..." She trailed momentarily before continuing. "I'm abusing myself _this_ time." She mumbled.

Regina unfolded her arms with a gentle sigh, her compassion for the misfortunate childhood of her town Sheriff surfacing upon her face. She nearly cursed herself quietly at letting her fierce and intimidate front weaken but immediately dismissed the thought.

"Look...Miss Swan; this is unhealthy not only for you but also Henry. He has noticed your sudden change in demeanour. I will let you off this one time but if I so much as see a petty scar anywhere on your skin...you'll find yourself with an appointment the very next day with Dr. Hopper. Understand? "She spoke enduringly, darting a finger up and down Emma's body.

The Sheriff nodded with a sigh of relief.

"I understand. Thank you, Madame Mayor." She replied her tone thick with appreciation.

Regina leaned off the desk and straightened her blazer.

"You're welcome, dear. Now I'm must attend to an important matter." She looked down at the blond, who gave a small nod respectively.

The Mayor walked back around the Sheriff's desk and halted at her office door. She turned around.

"Don't worry about the reports either, Miss Swan. I'll take care of it." She spoke decisively. A callous expression remained upon her face.

"Thank you." The Sheriff responded.

Regina nodded dismissively and then walked out of the office.

...

After the incident in the Sheriff's office, the Mayor's day advanced wearily. She cursed herself numerous times as the unnerving well being of the Sheriff encircled her mind before the council meeting, during the council meaning and especially after the council meeting. She had adamantly worked her way through the Sheriff's reports and in the process neglected her own paperwork.

The Mayor crossed her legs and set her clasped her hands together with her forearms crooked laying flat on her desk. She sat upright and glanced at the clock. It read 4.01pm. Her four o'clock appointment was late. Regina huffed with irritation pivoted in her chair to face the window. She rolled her eyes; her patience ebbed by the second. A dove startled her. Out of curiosity she stared at the feathered creature in awe. The bird aimlessly soared the sky flaunting its freedom. She envied the bird. Her whole life she had a futile longing to become free. It never happened. Her mother was the driven cause behind her hostage life. She was once a young girl with avidity in believing in true love, knowing right from wrong, understanding your weaknesses and playing them to your strengths. A steady knock interrupted her. She snuck another quick glance at the clock. 4.03pm. 3 minutes late. She gritted her teeth.

"Come in." She called out.

Regina pushed herself out of her chair at the sight of the dark coloured man.

"I'm sor-" she cut him off.

"Sit." Her cold tone sending a shiver down the newspaper reporter's spine.

He quickly nodded and took a seat on the sofa, the Mayor followed suit.

"I called you here to discuss Miss Swan." She stated her tone remained intimidating.

"You want be to still keep following her?" He questioned carefully.

"No." The Mayor swallowed her throat as dry as sand paper.

"Leave Miss Swan for now. I'll take care of her. You are no longer of any service to me, so you may go." She clarified.

Regina stood up and brushed her down her business skirt before wondering back over to her desk. Sidney stood up, his lips slightly parted.

"There's something I think you should know, Madame Mayor." He gulped, her aphotic eyes darted towards him.

Regina sighed and resumed her place in her chair behind her dark marble desk.

"Very well, If you must."

He anxiously wondered over to her desk.

"I sometimes see her wondering aimlessly around the main streets of Storybrooke during the earlier hours of the morning." The reporter confessed. He had attained the Mayor's attention.

Regina frowned curiously, "Does she head anywhere specific?"

Sidney shook his head, "No, I don't believe so."

The Mayor leaned back in her chair and intertwined her fingers together.

She quirked an eyebrow, "And you accumulated this information how?"

"I sometimes stay very late at the office and only head off in the early hours or..." He trailed suddenly becoming unnerved by the brunette's stare.

"Or what? Mr. Glass."

"Or I become intoxicated and walk home in the early hours of the morning." He sheepishly admitted.

Regina smirked, "Are you sure you're not delusional, Mr. Glass and perhaps imagining Miss Swan's presence?" She interrogated.

He made a disgusted face, "Madame Mayor, I'd recognise that red leather jacket anywhere."

Regina's nose crinkled in disgust, "Unfortunately so would I. Well thank you for your assistance. You may leave."

Sidney nodded and turned on his boot, receding further away from the Mayor's desk and exiting her office.

...

The sun changed its position once again and Regina leaned back into her chair utterly exhausted. Her head was pounding slightly and it wasn't just from the copious amount of reports she had endeavoured in completing but also from her emotions she was feeling towards a certain blond. She wasn't willing to jeopardise her own devised plan to happiness for her momentarily amiable and cordial feelings toward the Sheriff. No. She needed her happy ending. The emotions she had against her primary martyr were certain to object her from her own happiness. She wasn't about to let her moment slip by.

Albeit it wasn't Wednesday but Tuesday she found herself at the mausoleum. An anguished expression graced over her frail facial features, staring at the empty coffin she sighed.

"I am conflicted. Unsure about..." She trailed her gaze flicking down to her feet.

"My plan." She finished.

Abruptly a mirthless laugh escaped her lips, "Love is weakness."

Silence engulfed Regina and the empty box. Lost in her thoughts she attempted to piece them all together but was unsuccessful. She refused to believe that emotions prevailed over logic and reasoning. If it did then should we never have resided in Storybrooke nor plotting her son's birth mother's death. Regina found her lost voice after a while.

"It's not like I care about her." The Mayor snarled.

"She's just here to take my son away from me. And I'm just stopping her." She reasoned. A mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Daddy, do you think she'll like my apple turnovers?" A cold chuckle echoed through the mausoleum.

Pivoting on her heels she strolled out of the burial chamber a proud smirk enveloping her features.

"I thought so." She finished.

...

Henry was placidly laying in his bed reading a novel when he heard footsteps up the stairs. He shifted and sat up to greet his mother. She opened the door and gave him a warm smile towards her son.

"Hey Henry, what are you doing?" She questioned her tone filled with warmth. She took a seat on the side of his bed.

He shrugged, "Just reading." He held up his novel.

The Mayor nodded, "We need to talk." She started.

"About what?"

"Miss Swan, dear." She breathed out.

"Why? Is something wrong with her?" The 10 year old quizzed his mother.

Madame Mayor nodded slightly, "She hasn't been herself lately, am I right?" She looked directly at her son who silently nodded.

"Well she is having a rather tough time at the moment and I would prefer if you leave her alone for a couple of days. Just so she can get back to normal. Ok?" Regina softly smiled.

"Ok. But will she still come over for dinner on Friday?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course, dear. Just until then..." She trailed as Henry nodded.

"Ok then. I think it's time for you to go to bed." She rose from Henry's bed and advanced her way out of her son's bedroom.

"Mom?"

She yielded and turned around.

"Yes, Henry?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Even if you are the Evil Queen...thank you for looking out for Emma, and that...I love you." He gave her a brief smile.

Regina let a silent gasp slip and her breathing shuddered at the young boy's confession.

"I love you too." She responded a genuine smile blooming. She shut his door and recomposed herself.

This was going to be harder than she had expected.

...

Regina's body jolted upwards. Her breaths were short and sharp, and she felt cold sweat cascade down the side of her face. She gripped the blankets fiercely her knuckles turning white. Tears gushed town her face and her heart beat doubled in speed pounding against her rib cage. She glanced at her clock that read 3.12am.

"Henry." She uttered quietly.

Within a flash she was out of her bed, she raced down the hall and came to a halt at her son's bedroom. She inhaled deeply before pushing the door open. Her heart race returned to its normal rate at the soft snoring coming from the circled up boy. She smiled briefly in relief before smoothly closing the door.

She escaped back to her room and rummaged through her closet. She tossed off her black silk robe and pulled on a plain v-neck white shirt and a pair of navy skinny jeans. She grabbed a pair of black flats and headed down the flight of stairs in a desperate need for some fresh air.

The Mayor silently strolled through Main Street. The full moon illuminated the whole town its bright glow made a Regina smile. Her smiled faulted quickly as she squinted down towards the end of the street. Not too far away was a blond haired woman pacing down Main Street. Blond locks bounced off her shoulders rhythmically in time with her step.

"Miss Swan." Regina stated quietly as she moved closer to the stores and away from the asphalt. Now concealing her within the shadows. She hurriedly followed the Sheriff her curiosity fuelling her to follow the woman but made sure to keep a relatively appropriate amount of distance between the Sheriff, in a hope not to spook her. Emma reached the end of the road and looked left then right. She started moving to the left and then abruptly halted.

_"They are smart, paranoia comes in handy child. It keeps you safe but be careful, you want to outsmart them."_

The voice ran through Emma's mind. Hairs suddenly sprung at the nape of her neck. Her breathing quickened, in an instance she continued left down to Toll bridge.

Regina watched the woman contemplate from a far distance. She then dashed to the end of the road and followed Emma.

A few winds and bends later on the gravel road, Regina found herself on the bridge. She darted her eyes ahead into the abyss where the Sheriff likely persisted her venture. The Mayor was encompassed with the gentle sway of the trees and the trickling of water squelching and flowing down the teeming rivulet. She breathed out a long sigh. She glanced into the dark woods once more before pivoting on her heel and making her way back up along the gravel road, her venture ending for the night.

However, a pair of green eyes remained on the brunette as she walked along the gravel closer and closer towards the blonds' hiding spot. She watched through the green flourished leaves as the Mayor now begun receding into the distance. Emma carefully slid out from behind one of the big oaks veiling her and stared at the departing brunette. She let out a struggled breath. She had to be very careful now if she was going to visit _him_.

The game was starting to become very heated, just like _he_ said it would.


	5. Reflection

How to Save a Life: Chapter 5 - Reflection

Friday had come around quicker than the Mayor thought and she had to prepare for dinner tonight with Miss Swan. However, Henry had asked her if they could have berry turnovers for dessert. She happily agreed because it made her plan easier than expected. Now, Regina Mills was the Mayor and as the Mayor she could afford to call in and notify her office of her disappearance for the day without the questioning of her whereabouts or reasons as to why she hadn't shown up at work.

A basket weaved with straw and edged with nylon yarn rested at her elbow joint, her arm crooked. A blissful grin appeared upon her face at the sight of her lustrous and sleek apple tree. With a gentle grip she tugged one of the apple's off a branch and was mesmerised by its perfection. The fruit's tremendous rouge coat shimmered in the sun's light. In a matter of seconds she had picked a basket's worth and receded back into her house to begin the one and only, apple turnover.

Lining up the cerated edge with the apple, she sliced through its core. She repeated the same action over and over again until she was left with more than a few slices. She elegantly popped a slice into her mouth before she worked her magic. The taste of the slice unceremoniously melted in her mouth.

Regina boiled and caramelised the slices until they were in blocks. She added a pinch of sugar and then swirled it all together. Reaching into the pocket of her slacks she pulled out a small tube with a dark yet vibrant purple liquid swirling inside. She popped the cap open and poured it into the steaming pot. An impish grin graced her features.

The pastry was set in a square-like shape; Regina took spoonfuls of the mixture and placed it on one side of the pastry. She then lifted up the other half and folded it over, enclosing the mixture. She opened the draw under her and grabbed a fork. She pressed its end into the edges of the pastry to seal it. Then with a cheerful laugh she placed the tray in the preheated oven. All she had to do now was wait.

...

The Mayor heard the ding! Of the oven from her bedroom upstairs. She placed her novel down on her bedside table followed by her glasses. She leaped out of her bed and began to dash out of her bedroom but yielded abruptly. She tentatively walked closer to the mirror, her reflection glaring right back at her. She placed both her hands on the edge of the dresser and became momentarily lost in her own Cimmerian eyes. She witnessed her iris swirl from its brown colour to a stormy black. In a swift moment her eyebrows dipped and her lips curved up into a sly grin, the contour of her face transforming into a knowing expression the people she cursed, and to all those happiness's she ruined.

...

While the apple turnover was cooling off on the counter, Regina decided to head into town and stop by Granny's for some lunch. Albeit the fact that she wasn't attending her office for the day she, however, dressed as though she just came from the office. Her silver blouse and black blazer with a pair of black slacks and heels matched her current mood. She felt superior at the present moment and was highly confident that her happy ever after was not too far away.

She cut the engine and stepped out of her merc. A frown became etched upon her olive face and a perplexed expression followed in suit. She shook her head briefly at the realisation of the familiar smell. Her body tingled slightly at the aroma and her eyes immediately widened.

"No!" She gritted her teeth.

She instantly hopped back into her classic car and sped off to go see an old friend.

...

A bell chimed at the front of the pawn shop, alluring Mr. Gold from the back, his infamous cane aiding his limp.

"Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?" He chirped evidently aware of the Mayor's flushed face.

"It's _you_, isn't it?!" The brunette exclaimed coming right up to the counter, inches away from Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about, dearie." He responded genuinely fazed by the Mayor's unspoken accusation.

Regina slammed her first down, "Do I have to spell it out for you, Gold?! MAGIC! You have magic."

He nodded, the frown still engraved upon his face.

"I did have some but I used it long ago to get Belle out of her transfixed state. Now I'm out." He spoke truthfully earning him a confused expression from the former Queen.

Regina was placid, "You mean you _don't_ have any more left?" She asked worryingly.

He shook his head furiously, "No... I don't. But I sensed it and smelt it. I thought it was you." He pointed.

Regina breathed out a low breath, "I used the rest of mine this morning but the smell was stronger than what little magic I used."

Mr. Gold's knowing smirk flashed upon his face, "And what'd you use that for? Your majesty."

Regina glared at him, "None of your business, Rumple." She reprimanded

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "I bet my chipped tea cup that it has something to do with a certain..._death_ of someone...perhaps a Sheriff..." He trailed.

Regina's eyes darted towards him, glaring him in the eye. He held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, it's none of my business."

"It's not." She snarled.

"So if you're not using magic and I used the last of mine...then who is?" She questioned.

Mr. Gold's concern was alleviated by a thought, "Maybe It's not someone. Maybe magic is coming to Storybrooke. I mean it isn't the first I've heard of a world encountering magic in time." He offered.

The former Queen shook her head, "That's impossible." She muttered.

"Why?" He challenged.

"Because when I enacted the curse I made it so that only those with stored magic could bring it to Storybrooke, which would only be you and I. I made sure that magic could never enter this realm of mine." She furiously admitted. Her frustration sought the best of her.

He shook his head with concern, "Something must be wrong. Either someone is unleashing magic or someone brought magic and is only using it now."

"But no one else in Storybrooke besides us had magic in Fairy Tale Land. Not Pinocchio, Granny, Red, Cinderella, Snow, Charming, the Hunter, no one!" Regina exclaimed the lines on her forehead increased with worry.

He pressed his lips together in an attempt to come up with a logical reason as to the sudden presence of magic.

"What about your friend under the library?" He inquired.

Regina shook her head furiously, "No, it couldn't be her. I drained her of her magic and left her looking like a beast."

"What a kind friend you are, leaving her in her dragon form for the last 28 years." He snorted.

"We were never really friends anyway; friends just get in the way when you're evil." She uttered crossing her arms over her chest, ducking her head.

Mr. Gold tilted his head slightly, "Can't say I disagree."

"So what are we going to do then?" She raised her head.

He smirked, "We? Am I finally going to become an ally of the Evil Queen? Rather than a nemesis."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. But correction, former Queen." She mumbled.

Mr. Gold sighed, "I honestly don't know, but I recommend that for starters we keep a close eye on everyone we knew in Fairy Tale Land. That includes Snow White, Charming and all the others you mentioned earlier. Even your 'friend'" He used his fingers as quotation marks.

Regina eyed him up and down, "Are you crazy? Maleficent will go sticks and stones to have me cremated."

"You probably deserve it though." He pushed.

The Mayor shrugged, "Oh no, I know I deserve it."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled at the Mayor's admission.

"Ok we will do what you suggested for now." She nodded walking backwards toward the door.

He nodded once again, "Oh and don't be a stranger, your majesty." He chuckled.

Regina smirked, "You know I never was, Rumple."

With that she left the pawnbroker shop and hopped back in her car, heading home to prepare the lasagne for dinner tonight.

...

Regina was midway through preparing the lasagne when Henry came storming through the kitchen.

"Hey, Henry" She greeted her son placing the last layer of pastry on top of the meat.

"Mmhm." He mumbled while taking a seat at the table and staring at the clock, watching as it just ticked past seven.

Regina silently sighed while a hurt expression flushed her face. Their relationship never used to be like this, and only day by day, the longer his birth mother stayed the more distant he was becoming. She felt the feeling tug the strings of her heart. If I had one, she thought.

"What time is Emma meant to be here?" He questioned excitingly gazing at his mother's back as she placed the lasagne in the oven and set the timer.

"At 7." She replied.

"But it's past 7." He whined.

The Mayor shrugged, "Figures." She mumbled recounting the number of times the Sheriff's punctuality failed her.

"I wonder where she is." Henry wondered out loud.

...

Emma was sat at the table in the shared apartment staring horribly at the small bottle that was a smaller version of a test tube settled on the table. She moved in closer and watched the murky green liquid bubble and splatter.

"Oh hell, no." She exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why do I have to drink this?" She questioned throughout the empty apartment.

"This shit better work." She grumbled.

She clasped the bottle in one hand and popped the mini cork with the other. The distasteful aroma caused a strong aversion from the Sheriff. Her face contorted into a disgusted manner as she bravely lifted the tube up to her lips.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled.

In a flash the liquid ran out of the bottle and along the lining of the blonds' oesophagus. She shot from her seat at the atrocious invasion and ran to the sink for a class of water.

"Fucking hell!" She yelped in disgust.

The taste was absolutely foul. Emma felt like she had swallowed someone else's vomit. And that was the least she thought of it.

5 glasses of water later. She gasped her body now feeling over hydrated. She glanced at the time. It read 7.05pm.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed.

In a flash she was out the door and on her way to the Mayor's.

...

The kitchen was soaked in silence. Henry's face softened as he gazed towards in mother who was leaning over the stove patiently waiting for the lasagna to cook. He knew that hed had unintentionally blown off his mother before when she greeted him wondering through the kitchen. He shook his head slightly and diverted his eyes onto his lap, his fingers loosely intertwining with each other. Albeit the fact that she was the Evil Queen of Fairy Tale Land, she was still his mom. She had been his mother for the past 10 years. He vaguely remembered just under two years ago when his mom would come home from the office and he would sprint into her arms. Beaming grins on both of their faces at the reunion.

Henry got up from his seat at the table, "I'm sorry, mom." He mumbled.

Regina abruptly turned at the apology to face the small boy only to be embraced in a hug. She smiled and encased her arms around him. She raked a hand through his soft hair and briefly closed her eyes.

"It's ok." She whispered. He pulled back slightly from the embrace and raised his chin to look up at Regina.

"I'm sorry I didn't say 'Hey' when you said 'Hey' to me. So...Hey, mom." He chuckled. Regina couldn't suppress her laughter and didn't attempt to try.

"Hey, Henry." She chuckled.

Regina knelt down to her son's height.

"I'm going to go get ready now, ok? So don't touch the oven." She warned him playfully though her tone remained serious. He nodded.

"Good." She smiled. Straightening her legs she was midway out of the kitchen when Henry called her.

"Yes, dear?" She pivoted to face her son.

"Can you please where that red t-shirt with the number 73 on it, puuhhllease." He clasped his fingers into a pleading ball.

"Henry we are having a guest over for dinner, I don't think it'd be appropriate." Regina replied.

"Yeh but It's only Emma besides It's a Friday night." He pouted slightly, his bulging glossy eyes getting the better of Regina.

"Fine." She nodded and then proceeded to climb her way up the stairs.

A minute after the Mayor's departure upstairs Henry sprung up at the sound of the door bell. He raced from the kitchen to the front of the house and wrenched the door open with utter delirium pounding in his chest at the arrival of the Sheriff.

"Hey, Emma!" He beamed and bolted straight for her waist clinging to her for dear life.

"Woah, kid. It's great to see you too. I'm sorry we haven't caught up lately." She apologised gently ushering the both of them inside and closing the door behind them.

He leaped back from the embrace in excitement. "It's ok. Mom said you needed a bit of space. But you can make it up to me tonight." He smirked.

Emma snorted at the hyper boy, her lips curving upwards as she recognised his usual mischievous expression. "Ok, kid."

The sound of laughter fluttered from downstairs and through the Mayor's room, indicating that her guest had indeed arrived. She rolled her eyes, indignation coursing through her body. If the breaking of the curse wasn't going to kill her, then this night with the juvenile blond was sure to do it. She stood up from her king sized bed and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her low-cut top revealing a decent and yet very appropriate amount of cleavage. She wore an elegant yet exorbitant white shorts, it ran up to a reasonable high, flaunting her long olive legs. She figured that with the unusually casual form of attire she presently wore her accustomed hair-do did not match. Instead she opted for a small pony tail with her fringe still remaining in place.

With a small 'mmhmph' she strutted out of her bedroom but yielded at the beginning of the banister, her eyes spotting the rather feminine looking blond. I guess It's opposite day, the Mayor thought. The Sheriff was wearing a white long sleeve tank top. It was low-cut just as the Mayor's top. She also noticed the blond wearing black denim shorts and a pair of matching flats. Her hair was in a high pony tail, her curls dangling like ivy along her back.

The Mayor took in a deep breath and gently receded down the stairs, unknowingly to Emma and Henry. She managed to eavesdrop on their discussion.

Henry quirked an eyebrow, "No blue or red jacket tonight?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope. I don't want to prance around Storybrooke looking like a bad ass Sheriff on a Friday night." She giggled.

"Why, Miss Swan, It's lovely that you're exposing my son to such colourful language." She reprimanded her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emma's eyes dilated, trailing over the brunette's length. "Madame Mayor." She nodded immediately regaining composure under the Mayor's stare.

"You look...different...but good." She continued placing her hands in the back pockets of her shorts.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "I could say the same about you, Miss Swan."

The Mayor faced her son, "Henry could you please lead the Sheriff into the dining room while I go grab a bottle of wine." She smiled.

He nodded enthusiastically and reached for Emma's hand dragging her into the dining room.

...

Henry laughed, "Ok, ok. My turn...Woody or Buzz Light-year?" He quizzed shoving another bite of his mom's scrumptious lasagne in his mouth.

Regina was seated at the end of the table. Henry was next to her to her right and then Emma was seated on his right. The Sheriff pondered momentarily before nodding her head.

"Woody." She spoke confidently nudging him kindly with her elbow.

Henry beamed he diverted his gaze from Emma to his mother.

"Mom, who would you pick?" He asked curiously.

The Mayor raised her head slightly and halted her slicing of the lasagne.

"Buzz Light-year, dear." She answered, her voice intoned.

Emma rested her elbows on the edge of the table, a piece of cutlery clasped in each hand. She looked inquisitively at the Mayor.

"Why Buzz?" She asked.

Regina appeared to be slightly bewildered by the Sheriff's juvenile question. She let out a silent breath as she cut into her food, her eyes firmly fixed on the Italian dish.

"Because he is ruthless. He takes the best action undefined in an unspecified circumstance and makes sure that is it in everyone's best interests." She admitted her eyes never leaving her plate.

Emma shook her head in disagreement.

"I think you're wrong."

Regina halted her actions and raised her chin to look at the blond.

"I beg your pardon?" She retorted incredulously. She glared at her guest, her eyes sharp and menacing analogous to her tone. Henry's breath hitched at the back of his throat.

"Buzz is selfish. He doesn't take into account any one else's views but his own. When someone is in need and he believes he can't do something then he won't do anything at all. He's a coward. He has this fake persona of being tough, strong and stable. He has even been seduced by power, and we all know what happens when that occurs." She eyed the Mayor expecting a yelling or a slap but in returned received a small nod ending the conversation.

The Mayor's blood boiled at a record less temperature. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she clasped the utensils fiercely. She suppressed the compulsion to reprimand and put the Sheriff back in place by her son who was currently grinning like a Chesire Cat.

...

The dinner had run somewhat convincingly smooth since the 'Buzz Light-year.' Discussion both to Henry's and Emma's surprise. The Mayor had found she was rather jubilant. They approached random topics that ranged from why Mentos is coke explodes and how much all three of them despised a few of the actors in the show, 'Once Upon a Time'

"Henry?" Emma started, her voice filled with cheer. She turned her body slightly to face him.

"Yeh?" He mumbled with food in his mouth.

"How would you feel about a baby brother or sister?" She asked sheepishly.

The Mayor who was mid-way through chewing immediately reached for a napkin and coughed silently into it. Her eyes dilated to an extreme at the Sheriff's question. She followed the interaction closely, between her employee and son.

Henry's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. His jaw dropped in excitement. Of its own volition his head nodded furiously.

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed, jumping a little in his chair.

Regina abruptly cleared her throat, "Miss Swan, are you insane? _Literally_" She inquired her shock was plastered throughout her features.

Emma suppressed a laugh at the Mayor's reaction. With a shrug she nodded her head. "Yeah, probably." She spoke truthfully.

Regina scoffed, "What makes you think you could even handle a baby?"

Emma stared into her brown orbs. "My ability to love. I mean I love Henry. He's the first person I have truly cared about in my entire life. If I can love a baby as much as I love Henry, then I have absolutely no doubt in my abilities to raise it." She declared honestly, a warm smile tugging at the edges of her lips. She mentally smirked at the brunette's shocked reaction making sure to definitely capture a mental picture of it.

The Mayor was abashed at the Sheriff's declaration. Her face, however, remained impassive towards the blond.

"Very well then, Miss Swan, good luck juggling a full time job, Henry and a new-born." She sneered with a mocking smile. The blonds jaw clenched.

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Henry suddenly inquired.

An impish smirk crossed Emma's face. Henry, I love you so god damn much right now!

"Actually kid I have." She nodded at the young boy.

"If it's a boy I was thinking of maybe Nathanael, Samuel..." She trailed purposely carefully out of the corner of her eye she watched brunette who scoffed at the announcement of the names.

"Or..." She continued a victorious smirk already grasping her lips. "..._Daniel_." She finished. Due to her poor hearing lately she wasn't sure if she had actually heard the Mayor gasp. She looked towards the Mayor whose posture had become unerringly rigid and stiff within a matter of seconds. She shakily placed her utensils on her plate and dabbed at napkin at her lips.

"Madame Mayor, what do you think of the name _Daniel_?" She enunciated the name slowly as if prolonging the time taken for the word to escape her lips. The Mayor trembled convulsing without notice, well that's what she thought. She cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"It is a despicable name, It is even worse than Nathanael." She answered her icy tone layered every word that uttered from her parted lips.

Emma's shoulders went limp, "Yeah, you're right."

Henry spoke up, "What If It's a girl?"

Emma placed her index finger under her chin and pretended to think.

"Well..." She started catching Regina's eye. "I was thinking of either Caroline, Madeleine..." She glanced at Henry than darted her eyes back to Regina.

"Or _Coraline_." She finished.

Once again she witnessed the Mayor shudder. Regina quietly let out a shaky breath.

Henry frowned, "Would her nickname be Cora?"

_Smart boy_. Emma thought.

"Yes, Henry. It would be..._Cora_." She glanced from Henry back to Regina who was glaring at her, her lips parted something.

"Are you trying to tell _me_ something, Miss Swan?" She spat.

Emma shook her head dismissing the Mayor's aggravation. "No, what would there be to tell?"

"I have no idea, you tell me." She demanded her temper rising by the second. Her expression as hard as stone.

"There's nothing _to_ tell." Emma arrogated with a small shrug.

...

Emma gave an exasperated sigh as her fingers furiously pressed the buttons on the controller.

"Oh my god, Henry. Why didn't you pick up the Aka47? It's like the best gun!" She exclaimed.

Henry shook his head with a snort, "No it's not, and assault rifles are the best, besides you're one who wanted to play on a small map." He retorted playfully.

"Hey! Nuketown is the best map! Even on Call of Duty Black Ops II" The Sheriff argued passionately before shooting the person before her.

"Head shot!" She cheered.

"I get them all the time." Henry smirked.

"Show off..." Emma grumbled.

"Damn it! I died. And you're the one who wanted to play on a server with all the Asians. Good one!" She sighed as she began to uncross her legs and get up.

"Yeh cause there challenging. Besides where are you going?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go see if your mom needs help with the berry turnovers." She clarified advancing her way into the kitchen.

Emma spotted Regina hovering over the island delicately pressing the end of the fork into the pastry, sealing it.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Emma rendered, a small smile gracing her features.

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want a repeat of the Great Fire of Storybrooke." The Mayor smirked and Emma rolled her eyes at the justification from the brunette.

"I'm not that bad." She pouted slightly.

Regina rolled her eyes at the juvenile action.

"Besides, every time I cook the alarms cheer me on." She winked.

The Mayor couldn't suppress the laugh at the blonds' humour.

"Yes, dear. Because that reassures me you won't burn my kitchen to ashes." She quirked an eyebrow.

The Sheriff shrugged, "At least not intentionally." She muttered with a smile.

Emma watched the casually dressed Mayor place the tray of berry turnovers in the preheated oven. She then turned around and faced the blond. She walked closer to the blond and held her hand out.

"Give me your arm, dear." She spoke firmly, her face impassive.

A frown engraved Emma's face, "Why?" She questioned, a perplexed expression gracing her features.

The Mayor gave her an expectant glare and the Sheriff immediately realised why the brunette had asked for her arm. Emma shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"Look there's nothing new." She forced out as the Mayor roughly took hold of the blonds arm and tugged the sleeve up with her other hand. She pushed the material up to the women's bicep before thoroughly inspecting the arm.

"I told you there was nothing." She grumbled. Regina shot her a death glare. Pulling the sleeve back down she couldn't help contain her relish as her long slim fingers glided over the Sheriff's skin. She took hold of Emma's other arm and noticed the Sheriff tense slightly. Once again she rolled up the tight white sleeve to her elbow joint. She inspected her forearm back and front. She was about to pull the sleeve back down when she noticed a mark further up on the back of her arm, on her tricep. Regina diverted her eyes towards the Sheriff's whose green orbs were focused on the black tiles. The Mayor wretched the sleeve up further and unveiled a fresh sharp narrow cut, her suspicions were confirmed.

"At 4pm tomorrow you will pay Dr. Hopper a visit." A blunt voice rung through Emma's ears. The Mayor pulled her sleeve back down.

The Sheriff raised her head, "No, I am fine, Ok. It is just a mere phase. I don't need a shrink." She persisted.

"Miss Swan, between this past Tuesday and today you have managed to self-harm again. This indicates to me that you need professional help." She snarled.

Emma's face flushed a crimson colour. "What difference are two petty scars going to make to my already scarred body? Huh?" She retorted.

The Sheriff lifted up her clinging top revealing her rippling abdominal muscles, however, there was a lengthy faded white line running diagonally across stomach.

"Mother of my first set of foster parents." She pointed to the scar.

"Father of my second set of foster parents." She diverted her hand over to the side of her right hip.

She pushed her top back down. "There is plenty more. So two little scars is nothing, Regina. Nothing at all..." She trailed. A weak smile graced her lips as she headed back to the lounge room to resume her video game with her son.

Regina gasped for air. She hadn't realised she was holding her breath. Her heart ached at the view of the faded scars sprawled along the younger woman's torso. It was an awful sight. Regina's compassion for the Sheriff's misfortune dared to rise, albeit it already had. This was not good, she thought. She was so close, so close to her...her happiness? She was suddenly no longer sure.

...

Despite the incidents throughout the night the evening remained to be quite pleasant. The trio kept themselves entertained with monopoly, Wii sports, scrabble and even a game of trivia. Emma had learned something new. She learnt that kangaroos did not originate from Austria but from Australia. Regina learned that the Pittsburgh Steelers did not defeat the Green bay Packers and win last year's Superbowl. And Henry learnt not to disrupt two adults in a dispute otherwise you better duck as pillows will come flying past you.

Henry said his good byes to the departing Sheriff and Regina with a plastic container in her hand followed Emma to the front door to see her off. The air had a slight chill as the Sheriff's body came in contact with it. She turned around to face Regina.

"Thank you for dinner, it was amazing. And for tonight, I had a great time." She grinned her hands sought her back pockets.

Regina nodded an impassive but warm expression flashed across her face. "You're welcome. Henry seemed to be delighted in having you around this evening." She spoke softly at the mention of her son.

Emma grinned, "Yeah, I missed the kid."

Regina looked down at her feet. Now or never, she thought. She brought the container from behind her back, the turnover gleamed under the light, and she leant it out to the blond.

She gulped, "Here. There was an extra one." She forced a smile.

Emma took it from her, their fingers brushed slightly. A tingle shot through Emma that went unnoticed by the Mayor.

"Thank you. Good night, Madame Mayor." She turned on her heel.

"Good night, Sheriff." Regina replied.

She closed the door after she captured the sight of the alive blond for the very last time. She had laid the trap. All she needed now was wait for Emma fall into it..


	6. A Myriad of Emotions

How to Save a Life: Chapter 6 - A Myriad of Emotions

The 48 hour weekend had passed the Sheriff within a blink of an eye. She only drifted into a soft albeit restless slumber for only 12 hours across the 2 days. Her mind was infringed by a series of dark and arousing thoughts, that only seemed to permeate as her unconsciousness dwelled on deeper into the abyss.

The Sheriff's state pervaded from the moment she groaned at the sun's golden rays beaming her in face. Her Monday morning had been sultry, her red jacket being dismissed as the blonds' temperature had soared violently, now off the charts. She was a hostage in her office, adamantly scurrying through the copious amount of files littered on her desk. She was deeply appreciative of the person the Mayor had sought out to attend to her last set of unfinished reports. When the arm of the clock had struck five the Sheriff lunged out of chair and out her office in a mere twenty seconds, while checking that she had everything.

Emma's stomach had grumbled as she entered the apartment but her sweaty aroma won over, she had then opted for a warm and enduring shower.

Emma appeared out of her room in a white tank top and black boy shorts only to be welcomed with Mary Margaret eyeing her heated and awaiting turnover on the table.

Emma abruptly pointed at her, "Freeze, put your hands up where I can see them."

Mary Margaret giggled and did as she was told, "Now step away from the scrumptious berry turnover." Emma spoke firmly with a playful grin.

Mary Margaret frowned, taking two leaps back. "That doesn't smell like berries, it smells like apple's." she tilted her head slightly, gazing at the dessert.

Emma walked over to the dining table, "Apples?" She muttered. A frown etched across her brow, her expression was perplexed.

Mary Margaret moved over to the sofa to retrieve her beige cotton beanie and sky blue scarf, preparing for her departure to Granny's.

"Well the Mayor is crazy for her apples, figures the apple turnover." The off-duty teacher merely shrugged, barely acknowledging Emma's statue-like posture. Her shoulders were austere, her facial muscles contracted of its own volition.

"Any way, I'm heading to Granny's to grab some dinner. Do you want anything?" She wondered her eyes over at the blond, while leaning her body against the open door patiently awaiting a response from the Sheriff.

Emma cleared her throat, "No, everything I need is right here." She replied curtly, her voice intoned. Emma's green orbs burned through the gleaming dessert.

"Ok. You could have just said you weren't hungry without being all ominous about it." Mary Margaret's voice pitched slightly as she closed the front door.

Emma mindlessly dismissing her roommate's departure had taken a seat at the table. The scent of apple's flourishing through her nostrils caused her nose to crinkle up in disgust. Don't get her wrong, she adored the smell of apples, however, it was the notion of an apple turnover given to her and hand-made by the Mayor herself.

She frowned replaying last Friday night in her mind. She only watched the Mayor make three desserts all of which were filled with berries, yet she gave Emma the apple turnover the very same night. There was something eerie and aloof about the shimmering apple turnover that made her skin crawl. She clenched her fists on either side of the dessert, her knuckles turning pale.

"Child, they will undermine you but let them. However, never undermine them under any circumstances."

It was awfully disturbing timing that he told her that only last night and she was faced with a threatening situation at the present moment. An idea popped into her mind. She leaped out of her chair and darted towards her blue jacket hanging over the couch. Roughly hollowing her arms through the sleeves she slid the turnover back into the container Regina had given her. With the filled container clasped between her fingers, she grabbed her car keys and determinedly bolted out the door.

...

Emma brought the Sheriff Patroller to an abrupt halt, recognising the area where Mary Margaret had rescued a dove trapped in wire mesh.

The sun had begun to set and in its everlasting departure left a vibrant swirl of warm colours circling the sky. The Sheriff hopped out of the vehicle with the turnover at her side. She pivoted in a circle in an attempt to appoint a nearby dove. She paused momentarily and gazed up at what she assumed to be a massive gum tree. In between the countless branches bundled in leaves were a flock of doves splayed across the tree's width.

"There you are." Emma muttered.

She lifted up an edge of the container and tore off a small piece from the corner of the dessert before re-shutting it. A dove gently glided down from its branch and landed in front of Emma. She tentatively took a small step forward, not wanting to spook it and placed the piece down on the gravel. The bird immediately attended to the treaty dish engulfing it in a whole mouth full. Emma crouched down and inquisitively stared at the dove, watching intently as it devoured the last bite. Within a few seconds the beautiful bird collapsed.

A gasp escaped from Emma's parted lips, her eyes dilated. She had fallen back onto the soles of her palm. Green orbs were glued to the presumed dead bird. Air struggled to reach her lungs at the revelation. Her hand darted to her heaving chest. She shook her head; her suspicions were confirmed at the abnormal treat handed to her by the Mayor. Emma found her feet and stood up a sudden nausea coursed through her body. She shuddered slightly.

In an instance Emma raced to the patrol car. She rummaged through her glove box and spotted the box of matches.

She crouched down and laid the compartment on the gravel road making sure it was far away from any grass or shrubs encompassing the area. She gently pulled off the lid, the apple aroma was ripe. She plucked out a match and scraped it along the side of the box eliciting a spark. With the burning match clasped between her thumb and index finger she settled it down into the container before leaping away.

Emma looked on from a safe distance, watching the container coil and disintegrate. A caliginous cloud of smoke swirled with a hint of violet dwelled upon the burned dish. Emma leaned against the hood of the vehicle, a bottle of water grasped in one hand to extinguish the flame at her time of departure. The blaze continued its ruthless reign of terror as the dark cloud ebbed its adieu. She was indubitably going to summarise tonight's events to him. Explain and clarify exactly what happened. She, however, figured he wouldn't be surprised at the heartless and callous action.

...

The Mayor sat comfortably in her chair by the fire clasping her slender fingers around the wine glass. Silence engulfed the room; the only sound barely audible was the crackling and splintering of the wood disintegrating by the minute. Regina's annealed and fixed posture was like a statue. Her eyes bore into the blazing flames. She had the house alone to herself as Henry was off sleeping over at a friend's for the night. A evil smirk graced her crimson lips. For all she knew the Sheriff at this very moment could be lying lifeless along the gutter somewhere, or with her head down on her desk her golden locks spread across her back. She didn't care how, as long as she was gone. People were going to find out very soon about the sudden death of their beloved Sheriff.

A rough knock on the door brought the Mayor out of her reverie. She rolled her eyes menacingly, placing her glass down she wiped down her slacks and threw back her hovering fringe with a swift flick of her head. It's probably Sidney, she thought. The damn newspaper reporter had been bugging the Mayor all week.

She opened the door and gasped. The sight of the very alive and well-looking Sheriff filled her vision. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Emma's mouth. Her relaxed stance summoned in front of the Mayor.

Emma pondered intentionally, "Madame Mayor, If I'm not mistaken I'd say you seem rather surprised to see me?" She mockingly quizzed the brunette.

Regina immediately attained her normal composure and glared fiercely at the Sheriff. "Yes, Sheriff. I am startled by your presence at my house at an irresponsible and unknown hour." She sneered.

Emma shook her head, "I came to see Henry. Is he here?" Her tone was blunt.

"As a matter of fact his not." Her tone grew thicker, layered with irritancy.

"Where is he?" Emma shrugged.

"His whereabouts are none of your concern, Miss Swan." She snarled.

Emma rolled her eyes in frustration before a smirk appeared, "You know I've never really questioned your love for Henry. But now I am, as all I see is a selfish-psychotic-sociopath with a heart of stone."

Regina's face contorted of its over volition, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her brown eyes bore menacingly into the green pair opposite from her. She took a step closer to the blond. Their bodies inches away from brushing on each other, they could feel each other's breaths hitting their cheek.

"Never ever question my love for Henry. Dear, me being a sociopath is the least of your worries because you have no idea of what I am capable of." She reprimanded. Her face remained hard-edged yet impassive to the blond.

Emma's lips curled, "Actually I do, Madame Mayor." She did know what the Mayor was capable of. After all she was only the 'Mayor'.

Regina's lips parted as a low cackle exuded her lips at the Sheriff's callowness. If she only has her magic she would have transformed Miss Swan into ashes in a few seconds. "I laugh at your naivety, dear." She retorted, her tone firm and condescending.

Emma let out a humourless chuckle, "I laugh at your callowness too, dear." She mocked the brunette with a patronising tone.

Emma's blood boiled emotions after this evenings events got the best of her as she gave the Mayor a forceful right hook to the lip. Regina caught off guard stumbled back into the house. Emma advanced through and shut the door. The Mayor regained her less than intimidating stance and jabbed a fist into the Sheriff's stomach. Gasping for air she hunched over, the brunettes fist still embedded in her.

"That's for my son." Regina growled in her ear.

She removed her fist and slammed Emma's head on her knee. "That's for ruining my life." She exasperated.

She then pulled Emma up by the lapels of her jacket and drove her backwards into the wall. Emma winced at her vertebrae colliding with the stone wall. She grunted in pain as the Mayor's fist flew straight into her nose.

"And that's from me!" She exclaimed. The Mayor took a few steps back from the slumped up blond against the wall. Her head hung south. Blood exuded through Emma's nostrils, her head pounded with torture and her rib cage ached. She leisurely lifted her head to face the raging brunette. An impish grin tugged at her lips, the blood seeped along her lip. She lazily pushed herself off the wall, and gave the brunette a slow continuous clap inching over towards her.

"It seems as though I have underestimated your combating skills, Miss Mills." She stated, her expression registered no sign of pain.

"Indeed, you have." She snarled.

Emma was once again inches from the brunette, "Well..." She started. "I hope you haven't underestimated mine." Emma thrusted her fist into Regina's stomach and she stumbled and ended up on the floor, gasping for air. Emma straddled her grasping her flailing arms aimed up at the blond.

Regina unveiled her strength and rolled them over; she was now on top of the blond. She grasped the Sheriff's shoulders and pushed, keeping her down her face hovering above Emma's tears cascading down her cheeks. "Why does everyone try to ruin my life?" She exclaimed her voice breaking. She hit the blond in the chest.

Emma let her energy return and then flipped them over again finally pinning Regina's arms down. Their hearts were pounding in their chests. Regina screamed belligerently to free herself from the blonds' grasp. She couldn't let Emma see her like this. She felt weak and humiliated on so many levels. Their faces flushed with a myriad of emotions. Emma was now also silently crying the pain mixed with her emotions proved unbearable as so it did for the Mayor lying before her. She unintentionally pressed her body into Regina's and leaned down. Their noses relatively brushing each other's as Emma released a hold on one of Regina's wrists and held the side of her jaw.

"They don't. You are, Regina." Emma whispered against her lips.

Their eyes locked. Regina shook her head and avoided Emma's eyes.

"You'll never understand." She muttered quietly. Her walls were momentarily down and she couldn't fight it.

"You'd be surprised." Emma unconsciously stroked the Mayor's cheek with her thumb, her fingers splayed under her jaw. Regina only seemed to relax into the touch.

"You have no idea how humiliated and weak I feel right now." Regina cried out, she squeezed her eyes shut. The tears slipped through her eye lids. Emma caught them were her thumb.

"You shouldn't feel that way. It is human to cry." Emma stated softly, Regina scoffed.

"I'm pathetic." She spat, the venom lucid in her tone.

"No, you're not." The Sheriff replied sternly. They locked eyes again.

Almost instantaneously Emma leaned down and Regina leaned up, their lips colliding, closing the remaining gap between them. The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips moulded together. Regina ran her fingers through the soft golden tresses. Emma slid her leg between Regina's, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Their tongues massaged each others; Regina slid a hand to Emma's neck and pushed her further into the kiss. The kiss slowed down and they broke apart urgently requiring oxygen.

Emma rested her forehead on Regina's their eyes were momentarily closed. When they both re-opened their eyes Emma felt the Mayor tense under her. She looked into the brown orbs below her and noticed a change in demeanour. Her fierce eyes returned and her jaw clenched. Regina untangled her hand from Emma's blond locks and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of the blonds' face.

"I hate you." She stated her voice blunt and cold. It sent a chill up Emma's spine.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I hate you too." She exasperated.

Emma glanced at her watch and her pupils instantly dilated.

"Oh my god, I'm so late!" She shifted off Regina before groaning in pain. She held her stomach, leaning against the banister.

"Late for what? At this god hour." Regina questioned slowly making her way over to the stairs, she took a seat.

"A meeting, I was meant to be there at 8 and now it's 9." She grumbled readjusting her red jacket.

"A meeting with whom?" Regina interrogated curiously, staring at the blond.

"Someone who's going to kill me for my lack of punctuality and you for bashing me...well actually no he wouldn't kill you. He has favourites." Emma mumbled, pushing herself off the banister and hobbling to the front door.

Regina winced as she got up from the step to follow Emma out.

"I would kill you for lack of punctuality but unfortunately murder is frowned upon." Regina snarled, a cold smirk playing on her features.

Emma gave a mirthless laugh at the irony of today's events. "I highly doubt that would stop you, Madame Mayor." She sneered.

Regina glared at her. "Miss Swan, I would prefer if tonight's events were to never be spoken of ever again." She demanded.

Emma scoffed, "Don't worry, I wouldn't even waste my breath talking about you."

"The feelings mutual, dear." She gave a false smile.

"Good. So long, Madame Mayor." She mumbled waltzing out the door and down the steps.

Regina caught a glimpse of blond hair before closing the door. She leant her back against the door, involuntarily her eyes shut and her mind replayed the kiss unconsciously. Emma's weight pressed into her, her thumb stroking her cheek, her lips moulded into hers, her tongue running the length of her lip. The Mayor abruptly shook her head.

"No!" She gasped. _Love is weakness_.

"Emma Swan will suffer one way or another." She muttered into the empty house. An impish grin flashed upon her face.


	7. PTI

How to Save a Life: Chapter 7 - P.T.I (Parent teacher interview)

"Miss Blanchard, I do not approve of being in the presence of Miss Swan during my son's parent teacher interview." She scowled the teacher.

Mary Margaret threw her hands up in the air, "I'm sorry Madame Mayor but the Maine Education Department has made it quite clear that they want yourself and Miss Swan to attend the interview." She stated, an apologetic expression brimming her face.

"Fine." The Mayor scolded before storming out of the classroom, heading to her office.

Mary Margaret released a deep breath and pushed her fringe aside, "This parent teacher interview is going to be the beginning of World War III." She mumbled.

The teacher eyes gazed across the classroom in search of the Mayor's son. She smiled in delight. Henry's head was ducked down, his eyes firmly fixed upon his thick leather bound book. Mary Margaret was bewildered by the young boy's imagination, ever since she had given him the book his demeanour changed. He was no longer introverted, shy or alone. He was happy, smiling, laughing. She also had become closer to the boy besides the fact that her roommate was his birth mother; they had developed a profound bond. The bond extended further than the usual teacher-student relationship, she felt as though it was her duty to look after him when it came to his obdurate birth mother and sociopath adoptive mother. It was an eerie but welcoming sensation.

...

The Sheriff placidly cruised along the streets of Storybrooke in her patrol car aimlessly staring out her window observing her vicinity. The drive allowed her to become lost in her disturbing thoughts. She was mildly surprised she didn't hear the Mayor scolding her from a distance for daydreaming on the job.

A few days had breezed by since the Mike Tyson vs. Muhammad Ali encounter with the Mayor. Fortunately for Emma her nose was only a minor injury, as the capacious purple bruise bordering her stomach muscles stole the show. She was prescribed a powerful dose of medication by Dr. Whale to ameliorate the searing pain pulsing throughout her head. Her stomach rumbled as she entered Main Street and opted on heading to Granny's to grab some lunch.

...

An exasperated sigh followed by a curse escaped her parted lips at the sight of the Mayor residing in her accustomed booth reading the newspaper, while nursing a cup of coffee. The brunette didn't even raise her from the article nor acknowledge the presence of another person in the diner as the bell chimed.

The Sheriff strode towards the bar and immediately slumped herself on a stool, her exhaustion heavily evidential. The blond looked up towards the waitress who wore a beaming grin on her face and set a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich down in front of her, followed by a bear claw and a hot cocoa with a dash of cinnamon.

Emma groaned in delight at the sight of food. She looked up at Ruby. "You are an angel, and I love you." She smiled appreciatively.

Ruby placed a hand over her heart, "Awww you touched my heart." She pouted.

Both of them erupted in giggles.

"So how you holding up? You know, after the brawl of the year with you-know-who." She smirked.

Emma blew her fringe out of her face, "Alright, I guess. I'm just so relieved that my nose isn't broken, otherwise I would have had a ridiculous bandage over it. Looking like I got a nose job." She muttered thankfully.

Ruby laughed, "Well at least one of you has built a bridge and gotten over it."

Emma frowned at her admission. "What do you mean?" She asked inquisitively.

The waitresses face abruptly turned hard as she glared at the occupied Mayor. "I mean that dementor over there..." She trailed surreptitiously pointing at the Mayor. "Has been off her bonkers since! Like yesterday I accidently made her a sandwich with bread that was wholegrain with only 2% fat instead of wholegrain with 1% fat and then she threatened to fire me and ship me off to China, saying that she would happily pay for the posting and handling fee." She growled.

Emma chuckled. Ruby's eyes darted towards her in dilation. "You think this is funny?" She exclaimed.

"I think it's funny that you called her a soul-sucking creature from Harry Potter." Emma grinned.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, "Well she does suck people's souls...intentionally."

Emma smiled as she tucked into her toasted sandwich. Unfortunately she doesn't and their not call dementors. She thought. Emma hesitantly sipped her cocoa making sure that she wouldn't burn herself. She moaned delightfully as the beverage seeped down her throat.

Ruby let out a throaty chuckle. The blond hadn't realised she had left some of the whipped cream on her upper lip.

"What?" Emma stared at her innocently. Ruby shook her head and pressed herself against the counter, leaning forward to attend to the blonds' mishap. She placed her thumb upon Emma's top lip and brushed it slightly, her fingers splayed across her jaw.

"Thanks." Emma smiled.

"Oh my god." Ruby gasped excitingly remaining in her current position.

"What?" Emma whispered.

Ruby stared into her eyes. "The Mayor is watching us." She giggled.

Emma quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous grin playing upon her lips. "Really?" She uttered quietly. Her proximity to the brunette remaining very close, their breaths hitting each other's face.

"Yeah, she looks like she's about to break the cup because she squeezing it so damn hard." Ruby chuckled.

"Well why don't we give her a little show." A sly grin crept over the blonds' face.

Ruby feigned shock, "Sheriff!" Her voice pitched.

A chuckle exuded from Emma's lips before she pressed her lips upon Ruby's. The kiss was simple and soft. They broke apart.

"Oh shit, she's coming over!" Ruby chuckled springing away from the blond and darting towards the kitchen.

"Chicken..." She mumbled while taking a bite of her bear claw waiting for the Mayor to emerge behind her.

"Sheriff I believe you should be doing your job patrolling Storybrooke not canoodling on the job." A sharp reprimand flew from behind her.

"Why?...Jealous are we, Madame Mayor." She gave a devious grin.

"No chance." She despised. Her icy demeanour only increased.

Emma shrugged, "Suit yourself. Now if you're done with your little pep talk, I would like to return to work." She spoke nonchalantly, rising from her seat.

"Good. And I presume you already have forgotten about your required attendance at Henry's parent teacher interview tonight." She glared.

Emma kicked herself mentally. "Uhh...what...no." Came the unconvincing reply.

Regina gave a mirthless laugh, "You don't surprise me at all, Miss Swan."

"Be punctual. Congruous attire deemed mandatory and remain reticent. Understand?" She snarled. Her pupils dilating with rage by the second.

Emma frowned and shook her head, "No, could use please not speak in your own jargon. It gives me a headache." She falsely stimulated pain.

Regina's jaw clenched her stance inexorable.

"Don't be late. Dress appropriately and stay out of my way." She retorted curtly. She passed the blond and exited the diner within a few strides.

Emma chuckled. Ruby came out of the kitchen.

Emma with a little squeal high-fived the brunette.

"How much of your soul did she muster?" The brunette cackled.

"None." She gleamed.

"Oh and thank you for before...the show." She blushed slightly.

"Any time. The Mayor was defo jelo." She concluded.

"Tell me about it." Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyway I gotta go back to work. The Mayor's been on my case." She continued sadly walking further away from the brunette, her back towards the door.

Ruby gave her a little wave, "See ya, chica!"

...

Regina had just arrived at the school and was waiting patiently outside her son's classroom waiting for the blond to show up. She's going to be late as usual, she thought. Her face remained impassive as she straightened up her blazer and brushed down her black pencil skirt. The sound of heels clicking down the corridor caused Regina's head to perk up at the distinct sound.

Unknowingly a small gasp emitted from her parted lips at the sight of the blond. The Sheriff was strutting down the corridor wearing a long white sleeve business shirt with the top buttons undone. With a short grey pencil skirt that hugged all of her crevices, and a pair of black heels. Her hair bounced rhythmically on her shoulders as she arrived next to the brunette. The Mayor was speechless. For once.

"Come on." Came the short demand from the Sheriff who squeezed past her and into the classroom

Regina scowled and suppressed chiding the Sheriff, considering that where they were and what they were doing, it would seem highly inappropriate. With a low growl she followed the blond and eyed her up and down.

"Miss Swan, you do realise that you are wearing the world's shortest skirt?" She spat her voice laced with venom.

Emma glanced over her shoulder, "No, but I'm glad you noticed...Regina." She winked.

Regina rolled her eyes in despise. Emma greeted Mary Margaret with a quick hug.

"Madame Mayor." The teacher spoke unnerved by the Mayor's cold stare.

"Miss Blanchard." Came the cold acknowledgement.

Mary Margaret gestured them to sit down behind her desk.

"Well..." She cleared her throat. "As you both know Henry is a very intelligent boy..." She trailed.

"Miss Blanchard tell me something I don't know..." A cold voice cut through the room.

Emma faced Regina, "Show some respect Madame Mayor It's the least Mary Margaret deserves after being forced into your presence." She snarled fervently.

Regina's mouth was agape. Her eyebrows dipped slightly and she slowly turned to glare at the Sheriff. If Emma had the confidence to catechise the Mayor then her temerity resumed when she held the Mayor's glare.

"Do not order me, Miss Swan. You are treading on very thin ice at the present moment." She retorted harshly.

Emma scoffed, "It's a free country. I'll do whatever I want, say whatever I want and kiss whoever I damn well please." A sly grin grasped her lips.

The Mayor's body stiffened. She held her jaw tight and released a staggered breath, remembering the blond earlier today in a lip lock with the skanky dressed waitress.

"Miss Swan, would you like a replay of our last...physical encounter?" She questioned her tone vile and menacing.

Emma feigned wonder, "Which part? A replay of when we were throwing fists at each other or a replay of when I was on top of you with my body pressed into yours? Your pick." She finished with wink towards the Mayor.

Regina's face was priceless. Her cold demeanour became algid and her lips made the perfect 'o' shape at the Sheriff's revelation in front of Mary Margaret. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white. Her blood boiled as she stared at into the emerald eyes. It glimmered with victory. Regina was seconds from reprimanding the other woman when Mary Margaret stepped in finally fed up with this commotion.

She shot up from her chair, "For fuck sakes that is enough!" She growled attaining the women's attention. Their expressions were momentarily in shock at the teacher's unexpected out burst.

"You!" She pointed at Emma. "Stop acting like an immature child and irritating the Mayor." She exclaimed.

She darted her eyes towards Regina. "And you!" She shook her head. "Stop being such a...such a..." She couldn't find the word. It finally clicked. "...sociopath. Stop being such a sociopath and stop threatening the Sheriff." She exasperated her face was flushed with irritancy.

She immediately sat down in her chair and grabbed a file of papers and squared them up. "Now, if we can continue to discuss Henry that'd be wonderful." She spoke softly. It startled both the women opposing the teacher, how her voice went straight from anger to complete kindness.

Emma frowned unsure before nodding quickly. "Yeah sure." She breathed out.

...

"Henry has just blown me away. He completes both sets of homework to a high standard and he's a lot brighter than most of the kids in his class." Mary Margaret grinned.

"I'm so proud of him. He works really hard." Emma confessed a small smile played upon her lips.

Regina glanced at the warm-hearted blond before nodding, "So am I." She muttered quietly.

"However, he is still a young boy and I want him to be able to have fun. So I'm going to cut a bit of the extra homework he receives." The teacher stated nervously as the Mayor shot her a glare.

"I believe that is unnecessary, Miss Blanchard. My son is doing just fine with the amount he has. He could even fit in a bit more homework." Regina spoke bluntly, her face hardened.

Emma's temperature raised and her breaths became short. She clenched her hands into a fist, her knuckles reflecting a ghost's skin. She couldn't fathom how the Mayor treated her son, as though he were some sort of slave. She was gradually decimating Henry's childhood. Emma had known to a far extent what the sensations and feelings were like with a crushed childhood. The Sheriff wasn't about to let that happen to her son, however, what came out of her mouth next shocked her more than anyone. It might have been detrimental.

"God, Regina! You have already destroyed so many lives and now you want to ruin Henry's as well!" She exclaimed her anger becoming the better of her at Regina's acrimonious statement.

"Oh shit." She mumbled quietly. No one else heard her.

She glanced over to the Mayor whom looked as though she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale white, her lips parted slightly. Emma wasn't sure but her expression seemed impassive if not rather sorrow. Their eyes held in a stare. Emma recognised those soft tender eyes from the night Regina broke down in front of her. It hade her heart lurch. It was an uneasy feeling.

"What are you insinuating, Miss Swan?" Regina's voice shook slightly.

Emma took a deep breath, "I'm saying that most of the town is afraid of you and feel as though they can't live to their fullest and I don't want that for Henry." Emma lied.

Emma's normal breathing rate return as the Mayor's face flushed with her usual colour and her demeanour turned back to its icy exterior at Emma's revelation that seemed to set her at ease. The Sheriff mentally patted herself on the back for a lie well done. She didn't want Regina becoming any more suspicious then she already was.

"I can't say that surprises me." She spat. Repositioning herself she forced a sigh.

"Fine. Miss Blanchard you may relieve my son of a few extra worksheets but not too much." She spoke sternly towards the short-haired woman who simply gave a quick nod.

"Looks like we are done here. Thank you both for coming her tonight."

...

Emma and Regina placidly paced down the school corridor, silence had engulfed them. Emma willingly decided to speak up.

"Thanks for letting me come to tonight." Emma started her eyes remaining on the hard floor boards her hands embedded in her skirt side pockets.

"There's no need to thank me. I had to let you come." The Mayor breathed out not looking up at the blond.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"So, I'll pick Henry up at 5 tomorrow." Emma stated quietly.

Regina nodded. "So you shall."

Emma glanced at her watch and her eyes dilated. She was late again.

"Shit. I gotta go. Goodnight, Madame Mayor." She rushed out before pulling off her heels and racing down the rest of the corridor slamming her body into the door and headed towards the parking lot.

Regina frowned curiously. "Where is she always running off to?" She mumbled to herself, not realising that Mary Margaret was only a few feet behind.

"I have no idea." Came a response. Regina spun around to see a despondent Mary Margaret.

"Sometimes during the night I wake up to check if she is in her bed or the apartment, but usually she's not." She shook her head walking next to the Mayor.

"Does she become intoxicated?" The Mayor inquisitively asked.

"No, she doesn't. In the morning she appears from her bedroom sober but she's very drowsy from lack of sleep." Mary Margaret admitted and folded her arms over her chest.

"Have you confronted her about where she goes?"

She nodded, "Yeah, several times. I always get the same answer. 'I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep'" She shrugged.

"But it's obvious it's not the case. Or if it is, there's something more."

Regina cleared her throat, "She told me once that she was meeting up with someone."

"But with who? That's the question. And I don't believe it's from sexual gratification because sometimes in the mornings she looks conflicted almost as though she has a heavy burden on her shoulders." She calmly stated. Regina frowned slightly at the admission.

"I think you should keep a close eye on her and so will I but i will not go out of my way to do so." The Mayor spoke firmly as they reached the parking lot.

Mary Margaret smiled, "I will and thank you." With that she departed Regina's side and headed for her car.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and gazed around the illuminated car park and abruptly a deep frown emerged across her face. In the distance there was a yellow car parked in the shadows in the shape of a bug. There was only one person Regina knew who owned a horrid yellow bug.

Emma.

She quickly glanced around her surroundings.

"Where have you gone?"


End file.
